Tři světy
by patolozka
Summary: Tři světy… tři prameny jednoho copu nadobro zapleteného do duše jediného muže. Příběh o asgardských bozích, hrdinných lidech, podivuhodných světech, bolestných křivdách a prostém nedorozumění, který nás provede relativností času. Slash. Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

**Tři světy**

_Před dávnými časy, v době kdy Ásové ještě nebyli velebenými bohy, v době, když ještě nestála ani nebesa, nebyly ani hvězdy, kdy ani slunce ani měsíc ještě nezářily na obloze, žili mezi Ásy mocní mraziví obři. Jejich plémě se množilo tak rychle, že z toho byli bratři Odinovi i Odin sám převelice znepokojení. A tehdy se rozhodli, že jejich vůdce Ymira, toho, z jehož částí vznikli všichni ostatní obři, zabijí._

_I přikradli se k němu ve spánku a po lítém boji padl mrazivý obr nakonec mrtev k zemi. S ním byli v proudu krve spláchnuti do propasti i všichni, kdož z jeho rodu v jeho blízkosti se nacházeli. Jen jediný pár přežil tato jatka a ukrytý před zraky Ásů odešel do bezpečí do vzdáleného světa, kde založil nové pokolení._

_A tehdy vznikla mezi Ásy a mrazivými obry nepřekonatelná pře. Pře, která se táhla po tisíce let…_

**Svět první**

**Asgard**

Hlahol, veselice, první den oslav Thorova dalšího velkého vítězství byl v plném proudu. Sladké víno prýštilo z fontán, hudebníci přáli zpěvu, ženy oděné do barevných šatů i muži srotili se v hlavní síni paláce, aby blahopřáli svému princi, jenž vedl slavnou výpravu proti horským skřetům.

Thor seděl v čele tabule, po boku svému otci Odinovi, jemuž z očí sálala hrdost, a z druhé strany se na něj usmívala jeho matka Frigga, neméně pyšná na svého syna. Jeho bratr Loki tam byl také, sledoval všechen ten dav před sebou a pozvedal svou číši spolu s nimi na počest Thorovi a jeho věrné družině. Usmíval se přitom, i se z plna hrdla smál, neb tak to praví dobrý mrav – že bratru svému vždy přejete jeho velkou chvíli. Přesto jeho srdce ve stejný okamžik zaplavoval stín. Kradl se mu do myšlenek, odnímal mu teplo z žil, až najednou měl Loki pocit, že musí alespoň na chvíli uniknout tomuto veselí a vzdálit se do zahrad.

Procházel po cestách a přemýšlel nad osudem svým i své rodiny. Do myšli se mu vkrádal nepokoj a chlad, přestože to byl dobrý rok. Asgard vzkvétal, nepřátelé se jen při zaslechnutí jeho jména chvěli. Ostatní světy se klaněly svým bohům a vzhlížely k nim. A Ásové se rádi podělili o svůj blahobyt s těmi, kdož přáli jim sluchu a uposlechli jejich rad. Jen Midgard, ten prchavý svět lidí, byl stále nepokojný, Midgard a ještě, až na samém kraji říše… Jotunheim.

Loki se otočil a zahleděl se na slunce, jež se začínalo ztrácet za obzorem. Přesto cítil jeho sílu, teplo stovek tisíc svící a ještě víc. Ale jeho nepokoj mu nedovolil vychutnat si tu krásu, náhle pocítil potřebu se rozlétnout v širý kraj, získat zpět volnost, kterou jeho postavení mladšího bratra Thorova a prince svazovalo. Proměnil se v drobného okřídlence, černou vlaštovku, a rozlétl se do města. Na své cestě sbíral drobný hmyz, jenž se ukládal na noc ke spánku, zatímco pravidelně máchal křídly či se nechával unášet proudy vzduchu. Díval se a všechno sledoval, zrakem ostrým jako rys, mrštně jako veveřička z jara, volný jako opravdový pták… Zalétl až k nebi do výšin, neuvidí-li právě tam něco, co by mu napovědělo, co dělat dál. Ale nikde nebylo nic. Jen ticho se neslo nad městem, ticho rušené jen vzdálenou ozvěnou oslav v paláci.

Až tu ho v podzámčí zaujal pravidelný zvuk. Cinkot, který dobře znal.

Přistál v otevřeném okně, odkud sálal žár, a upřel své korálkové oči dovnitř. A tam, u výhně, stál mladý kovář, rozkročený nad kovadlinou právě na něčem usilovně pracoval.

Cink. Cink. Cink.

Ten pravidelný cinkot, jako by zklidnil jeho rozbušené srdce tažené koňmi, kteří ještě nesladili krok. Usedl na parapet, potichu se přeměnil do své lidské podoby a jen ho sledoval. Světla z plamenů se kováři odrážela na kůži, provazce jeho svalů na jeho postavě jen hrály, tmavé vlasy svázané stužkou a umně sestřižené vousy tu podívanou dokonávaly.

Loki vyjmul z kapsy svých šatů jablko a začal si s ním v ruce pohrávat do rytmu toho cinkání. Hop, hop, vyhodit a chytit. Vyhodit a chytit. A tak dál. A přestože nedal kovář ničím znát, že si jeho přítomnosti všiml, po chvíli se místností ozvalo: „Co tu děláš, princi? Nemáš snad být někde jinde?"

Loki pozvednul obočí nad tou troufalostí. Kdyby se něčeho podobného odvážili jeho sloužící, stihl by je krutý trest, ale tady v této poklidné kovárně… nakonec jen trnul ramenem. „A proč nejsi na slavnosti ty, Tósi? Nemáš snad ambice postoupit výš?"

Kovář ustal ve své práci, smočil ve vědru zlatý lístek, na němž předtím tak usilovně pracoval, a pak si otřel ruce do sukna, které měl zastrčené za pasem. Teprve tehdy se na něj otočil. „A kam, Loki? Kde mě tvá bystrá mysl vidí? U rokovacího stolu bohů? Po vladařově boku? Mě?" zeptal se a rozpřáhl přitom doširoka ruce, jako by ze sebe chtěl udělat terč.

Lokiho zrak se upřed do středu jeho hrudi, kde se na samém konci řetězu pohupoval jeho zlatý medailon. Ten, který získal za své služby králi a který mu propůjčoval ještě větší moc nad jeho řemeslem. Pak se od něj ale jeho oči rychle odpoutaly a princ se zamračil. „Přijď zítra."

Jenže Tós zavrtěl hlavou. „Pff. Ani by sis mě nevšiml, i kdybych se objevil přímo před tebou, princi. Stejně jako všichni ostatní."

Zelené oči zazářily zvláštním, hněvivým světlem a mladík seskočil z okna dolů, zatímco ho celou dobu upřeně sledoval. „Dovoluješ si mi odporovat?" zavrčel výhružně. „Mně?"

Kovář otočil hlavu k oknu, za obzorem byly vidět poslední paprsky umírajícího slunce, a útrpně si povzdechl. „Neměl bys tu být, to Thor si dnes večer žádá tvoji pozornost, ne já."

„Můj bratr má pozornosti ažaž!" zasyčel Loki vztekle a kovář k němu znovu stočil svůj zrak, nechápavě, lehce… bolestně?

„Proč si potom žádáš ještě i tu mou?"

Zelené oči se prudce přimhouřily, štíhlé prsty se rozmáchly ve vzduchu a prostorem se štiplavě zavlnila magie. Zlatý lístek, který kovář předtím s takovou pečlivostí vykoval, se před jeho očima vznesl z vědra a začal se tavit, kroutit, proměňovat, až nakonec ve vzduchu nevisel lístek božské cesmíny, ale drobný hádek se zvednutou hlavičkou, s jemnou klikatou kresbou na svém hřbetě a smaragdovýma očima.

Loki nechal hádka vklouznout do své dlaně a podal ho Tósovi, aniž by se v jeho urozené tváři pohnul jediný sval. „Pohleď na to, co jsi mě naučil, a sám si odpověz."

A pak se vypařil ve víru vzduchu, zatímco kovář v ruce svíral tu nejumnější věc, jakou jeho urozený učeň kdy vykoval… či vyčaroval…

ooOoo

Nadešel další večer a s ním i další den plný oslav a radování. Loki ale přesto netrpělivě přecházel po svých komnatách jako tygr uvězněný v železné kleci, lapený, zamčený na ten nejdůmyslnější zámek bez možnosti uniknout. Proč jen cítil takový nepokoj, proč nedokázal své myšlenky odtrhnout z té chmurné stezky? Což mu obvykle nestačilo ke štěstí vyvézt pár povedených žertů u hodovního stolu? Čím to, že mu úsměv na tváři nedokázal vykouzlit ani bratrův neobratný pokus o tanec s krásnou bohyní Sif? Či to, že mu kouzlem nohu podrazil a on se skácel k zemi jako shnilá hruška? Thor se smál a všichni se smáli, neb už byli opilí, jen Loki, navenek tak veselý, nebyl sto spokojenost s dobře odvedenou prací cítit i uvnitř.

Vyšel ze svých komnat a zamířil k otcovu stolu v hlavní síni. Nad zvukem hudby a zpěvu se už na chodbě zamračil, přesto nezpomalil, jen hrdě zvedl hlavu a pokračoval dál, jak se na prince slušelo. Už byl skoro u vchodu, když ho tu napadlo, že by se nejprve mohl podívat, kdo všechno dnes přišel a jak to tam právě vypadá. Mávl rukou před svým šatem z jemné příze a učinil se neviditelným. Neslyšen neviděn pak prošel dveřmi do síně, kde probíhala oslava.

Bragi, bůh básníků, právě všemi povzbuzován přednášel za doprovodu harfy jednu ze svých oslavných ód, zatímco trio bojovníků halasně připíjelo Thorovi na zdraví. Stoly byly přeplněné a džbány s vínem lákaly svou vůní k ochutnání. Přítomni byli téměř všichni obyvatelé Asgardu, z nichž velkou většinu Loki sám znal alespoň podle jejich tváře. Proklouzl mezi nimi a dostal se až ke svému bratrovi, který právě hltal další mok z poháru s hlavou zakloněnou. Sehnul se a pak mu hlasitě vybafl za zády. Thor se lekl a zlil se vínem od hlavy až k patě.

„Loki!" vybuchl smíchy. Vyskočil ze židle, ohnal se vzad a popadl svého stále neviditelného bratra za ramena. „Tohle mi nedělej!" zvolal, než ho pojal do náruče a bohu nejlstivějšímu ze všech bohů pod tím náporem nezbylo nic jiného, než se odhalit.

„Vypadal jsi tak samolibě, bratře, že jsem si nemohl pomoci," usmíval se Loki a oči mu šibalsky zazářily, když ho Thor konečně propustil ze svého sevření.

„Pojď, sedni si, musíš si s námi dát víno," nabádal ho ihned bratr a vedl ho zpět ke svému místu.

Ale Loki se jen zdráhavě uchechtl. „Nemyslím. Vypadá to, že už jste toho vypili více než dost. Za chvíli budou naše vyhlášené sklepy prázdné."

„Nesmysl," oponoval Thor a hned si od sloužícího nechal přinést nový pohár, do kterého mu štědře nalil. „Slavíme velké vítězství, bratře, skřeti se nadobro uložili do svých nor a již nás nebudou obtěžovat, a u toho prostě nesmíš chybět."

Loki protočil panenky a chopil se nabízeného poháru. Pak mu ale položil ruku na rameno a zamyšleně se na něj podíval. „Ještě bude třeba vybojovat mnohá vítězství, bratře, nedovol, aby tvá ostražitost polevila."

„To nedovolím, bratře," slíbil Thor, pozvedl pohár a oba odpili. Pak si otřel ústa do rukávu a zahleděl se Lokimu do očí tak zpříma, jak mu jen jeho stav dovoloval. „Je čas oslav. Zdalipak sis již vybral nějakou sličnou pannu, se kterou strávíš dnešní noc?"

Loki si povzdechl, ale pak se na jeho mladé tváři objevil vychytralý úšklebek, který nikdy nevěstil nic dobrého. „Copak by asi řekla krásná Sif, kdyby tě slyšela takto promlouvat?"

Thor polkl a trochu bázlivě se rozhlédl po okolí. Pak se ovšem uvolněně rozesmál. „Bratře, ty a ty tvé šprýmy. Nedovol, aby tě někdy přemohla zahořklost a ty ses změnil, protože pak by už svět nikdy nebyl tím, čím dřív," pronesl a pak ho znovu, tentokrát trochu umírněněji, objal jednou rukou kolem ramen.

Na to se Loki pousmál, ale neřekl nic. A Thorovi to zřejmě nevadilo, protože se opět chopil svého poháru a zhluboka se napil.

A pak to stejně nemělo už více smyslu, protože se v síni začalo zpívat a stěny paláce se pod tím vším duněním bezmála chvěly v základech. Loki se k nim na chvíli přidal, zatímco očima pozorně sledoval okolí, nenaskytne-li se mu příležitost k zábavě či rozptýlení. Ze rtů se mu linuly tóny jedné z asgardských písní, té o slávě a vítězství a nekonečné radosti, a on bezcílně pozoroval ten rozprouděný dav, ale nic ani nikdo ho neupoutal a nakonec naznal, že už ho tady nic nečeká a odešel pryč.

ooOoo

„Nepřišel jsi…" obvinil druhorozený princ asgardský kováře Tóse, jen co se zhmotnil u něj v dílně, a jeho hlas jako by těmi pouhými dvěma slovy pulzoval prolitou křivdou. Noční hodina už dalece pokročila, ale tam v tom domě v podzámčí se stále ještě svítilo.

„Ne, nepřišel," odpověděl kovář tiše, aniž by vzhlédl, zatímco mu pod prsty vyrůstal nový cesmínový list ze zlata, náhradou za ten předešlý. „Kvůli čemu bych měl? Kvůli tanci?"

„Třeba kvůli mně!" rozlítil se Loki jako dítě, které nedostalo oblíbenou hračku, ale jen panenku z šustí a ještě k tomu bez hlavy, a Tós se na něj poprvé za celou to dobu opravdu podíval. A pak mu, jako kdyby to bylo vnuknutí, na mysli vytanula vzpomínka na jejich první setkání.

_Loki byl ještě mládě, sotva odrostlé matčině sukni a rozjívené, když se v domě Tósova otce tehdy před lety objevil. Sám Tós právě kul ze železa ozdobnou mříž a v zelených očích mladičkého prince zahořela dychtivost a zvídavost, když viděl, jak se mu ten těžký rozžhavěný kov poddává pod rukama. Jeho bratr Thor oplýval podobnou zručností už od dětství, ne nadarmo byl nejen bohem hromů a blesků, ale i patronem kovářství, ale jeho k tomu nikdy nepustil, tvrdil, že je příliš slabý, měkký říkával, na podobnou práci a řemeslo samotné. Jenže v srdci mladého áského prince vždy hořela touha se svému bratru vyrovnat, třebaže sám oplýval jinými dary, bystrou myslí a mocí magickou._

_Mladý kovář neuvyklý na přítomnost pánů, neb s nimi vždy jednal jeho otec, se vyděsil, když prince uviděl a rovnou se na něj celkem neurvale utrhl. „Co tu pohledáváš?"_

„_A co ty?" vyprskl princ a zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. Na čele mu vystoupla hluboká vráska a bradu vystrčil bojovně dopředu. Bylo by to skoro směšné nebýt toho, že to byl princ._

„_Já tady pracuji," odvětil kovář a dál na druhého chlapce upíral svůj zrak._

„_A já tady…" začal Loki už trochu méně útočně, ale vlastně ho nenapadlo, co říct, „stojím."_

„_Jo, to vidím," uchechtl se kovář, čímž dal průchod svému pobavení, a princ zrudnul vzteky._

„_Co jako vidíš?" zasyčel na něj ostře a Tós si pomyslel, že to s ním v paláci asi opravdu nemají jednoduché. Takový malý had, hubený a nedomrlý, přesto s ostřížím zrakem a tělem plným výbušné energie i magie, jak věděl, protože možná nebyl z nejurozenějších, ale nebyl ani hluchý._

„_Tebe," pokrčil rameny lehce ledabyle, „asgardského prince, syna našeho milostivého krále."_

„_Ty… ty… víš, kdo jsem?" zakoktal se Loki překvapeně a kovář znovu pokrčil rameny._

„_Každý v Asgardu ví, kdo jsi. A proto se tě znovu ptám – co tu pohledáváš? Nestojím o problémy," dodal smířlivě, i když se tak ve svém nitru vlastně ani trochu necítil._

„_Tvé chování tomu nenapovídá," prohlásil princ vzpurně, ale zůstal stát na místě, ani se nehnul._

_Měřili se pohledy, oba příliš mladí, prchliví, nervózní ohledně sebe navzájem, jeden kvůli postavení druhého, druhý… vlastně pro totéž jen obráceně, až si Tós nakonec povzdechl. „Tak, co tu chceš?" zeptal se a čekal. Myslel na ledacos, zatímco upíral své oči na ty zelené. Tento princ, třebaže druhorozený, který byl pověstný svou vrtošivou magií a často velmi krutými šprýmy, mohl žádat cokoliv, vlastně… skoro vše. Přesto když přišla odpověď: „Uč mě," Tós překvapeně zamrkal. _

_Přezíravě si ho prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. Ale ač byl kostnatý jak věchýtek, z jeho očí sálalo odhodlání._

„_Bude to trvat roky," podotkl Tós a v duchu doufal, že to prince odradí. Už teď měl starostí nad hlavu, zakázek přibývalo, otec začal stonat a do toho se ještě muset zabývat tímhle nanicovatým frackem…? To nevěstilo nic dobrého._

„_Tak ať si," trhnul princ rameny v povýšeném gestu. „A kromě toho – já se učím rychle!" dodal a pak náhle pozvedl ruku a z vědra i přes blízkost výhně začaly zvolna stoupat téměř dokonalé sněhové vločky. Takové ty třpytivé a s krajkou na okraji. „Vidíš?" vybídl jej pyšně._

_A Tós viděl._

_Přesto trvalo rok, než dokázal kout železo správně, výheň přesně rozdmýchat, než ho kladivo v ruce začalo jakžtakž poslouchat. A během té doby častokrát z kovárny vyběhl či vylétl či změněn jinak zběhl poté, co se něco pokazilo, či co mezi nimi propukla pře, jen aby se posléze s omluvným leskem v očích po nějakém čase opět vrátil, když z něj již vznětlivost vyprchala. _

_Ale nepolevil. A když do své zručnosti zapojil i svou magii, začaly jeho prsty vytvářet nečekaná díla. A je dva, prince a kováře, začalo pojit pouto velmi podobné přátelství…_

„Mohl jsi přijít kvůli mně," pronesl princ trochu smířlivěji, než se rozešel po místnosti. Plášť mu povlával kolem těla, ozdobná zbroj rozšiřovala ramena. Vypadal statnější, starší a možná že i byl... na těle i duchu. Přesto se v tu chvíli zdál jako ztracené štěně, vydané na milost a nemilost venkovnímu nelítostnému povětří. Tu se dotkl výčnělku ve zdi, tu kroucené rukojeti hole, kterou spolu vyrobili, helmice, kterou tu nechal opravit jeden z rytířů.

On tam jen stál a sledoval ho. Nešlo to jinak. Nešlo.

„Trčíš tu teď celé dny," povzdechl si Loki. „Skoro nikdo v celém Asgardu už tě nezná. Kdybys jen vytáhl paty…"

„Není to třeba!" ohradil se kovář zostra a praštil rukou do stěny.

Zelené oči k němu poplašeně zalétly. Tós nikdy nezvyšoval hlas, pokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné, ne kvůli takové… pošetilosti. _Tak co ho to… popadlo?_

Zůstal na místě, rozdýchával se, sám na sebe nahněvaný, svalnatá ramena povislá, a hleděl do ohně, jako by to byl jeho jediný přítel na zdejším světě. Jeho středobod. A Loki si najednou představil, jak by v té hodovní síni asi právě teď vypadal.

Nepatřičně. Osamoceně. Ale možná i velkolepě, sám ve svém malém vesmíru…

Odkašlal si a napřímil se, černé vlasy se mu svezly dozadu a daly vyniknout těm jeho zeleným očím. „Nemusíš tam chodit, když nechceš. Té povinnosti tě ušetřím. Zítřkem slavnost končí a pak bude snad na nějaký čas zase klid."

Pokud si myslel, že ho snad Tós obdaří úsměvem jako dřív, takovým tím drobným, prchavým, mýlil se. Kovář dál hleděl do výhně, jakoby uzamknut ve svých chmurných myšlenkách. Pak se ale od plamenů odpoutal a kývl.

„Jsi šlechetný, pane…" řekl a možná to i tak cítil, jenže jeho smutné oči říkaly, že ne… a Loki se v myšlenkách vrátil do doby, kdy bylo ještě všechno jinak.

_To léto po svém prvním roce stráveném v kovárně – když právě neměl povinnosti u dvora - se z Lokiho dle asgardského věku konečně stával mladý muž. Tós byl o něco starší a přec, i kdyby nebyl, nikdy by asi nesršel takovou neuhasitelnou energií a elánem jako mladý áský princ. Přesto bylo jeho veselí nakažlivé a oni se často po práci vykradli do nočního města a plížili se ve stínech, číhajíce na kdejakou oběť, na které mohli předvádět své rošťáctví._

_Nebylo výjimkou, že hosté hostinců zakousli se do šťavnatého masa, jen aby se jim v puse přeměnilo na kámen, že bohyně i bohové museli své šaty a vlasy pečlivě střežit, aby jim na hlavě nevyrostly místo bujných kudrlin prasečí štětiny či muži si nemuseli pyšně vykračovat v dámských šatech a naopak. Z jedné z jejich výprav vzešel i kůň, který měl osm nohou – naštěstí byl nejrychlejší a nejstatnější v celém okolí, a tak se nad ním král smiloval a pojal jej za svého. Tomu koni se začalo říkat Sleipnir a Odin už jiného nesedlá._

_Loki tehdy ještě stále rozvíjel své schopnosti a učil se, a protože nebyl zcela jediný, kdo dar magie obdržel do vínku, občas se střetli i s protivníkem sobě rovným. To pak museli rychle utíkat a ukrývat se ve stínech, aby je nestihl výprask, zatímco se od smíchu a veselí za břicha popadali a nestačili chytit dech._

_Tehdy to byl ještě čas, kdy propast mezi princem a kovářem nebyla tak velká. Jenže čas, ten neúprosný protivník, neúnavně chvátal vpřed a na nikoho se neohlížel._

A proto v ten večer Loki zarmouceně zavřel oči a odešel.

ooOoo

Nadešel třetí den oslav na počest Thora a jeho družiny a ten den bylo rázem všechno jinak, než v dny předešlé, třebaže o tom zatím ještě nikdo z přítomných nevěděl.

Brzy ráno, kdy téměř celý kraj ještě spal, usedl Odin na svůj trůn, Hlidskjalf, aby se jako pravidelně zpravil o tom, co se děje v jeho světě i v těch ostatních. Díval se, jak se jedny planety probouzí, jiné usínají, jak obři kráčí po ledových pláních, trpaslíci schází do podzemí a lidé se jako obvykle hašteří. Pak stočil svůj zrak na Asgard. Téměř všichni ještě odpočívali, vyspávali po další z dlouhých nocí - bohové, bojovníci z Valhaly i Valkýry. Jen Heimdall stál věrně na stráži u brány mezi světy a pak tam byl… ještě jeden. Odin se zamračil a přimhouřil své jediné oko, aby lépe viděl. Mladý kovář s tornou přes rameno a mečem u pasu se městem ubíral směrem k Bifrostu, jako by měl namířeno pryč. Jeho krok byl svižný, jeho pohled odhodlaný, půjde-li to takhle dál, za chvíli bude za horama v cizím světě.

Všeotec spěšně přivolal své dva havrany a poslal po nich zprávu Heimdallovi. Ať už měl mladý kovář v úmyslu cokoliv, přes bránu mezi světy mu projít nedovolí. Dnes jistě ne.

ooOoo

Když se do kovárny ten den dostal Loki, již lehce posilněn dobrým vínem z posledního dne slavnosti, našel ji již zcela prázdnou. Výheň byla vyhaslá, všude mrtvolný klid a na kovadlině ležel jeho zlatý had spolu se vzkazem:

_Musel jsem. Snad mi jednou odpustíš. T._

Loki nechápavě vrtěl hlavou nad tou zprávou. Co musel? Co má odpouštět? Všechno bylo přece v pořádku…

A pak se zachmuřil ještě víc. Ne… Nic nebylo v pořádku, a to již nějaký čas.

Schoval hada i vzkaz do kapsy a vyklouzl zadním vchodem ven. Protože jestli si Tós myslí, že ho nechá, aby si jen tak zmizel s několika nic neříkajícími slůvky, pak… vyšly všechny ty roky naplano a oni dva se nikdy nepoznali. Ne tak, jak si myslel a možná i… doufal.

Přikrčil se, rozprostřel svou magii jako plášť kolem svého těla a pak již stoupal k obloze v rouše ptačím. Jeho zbraní měla být tentokrát rychlost a bystré smysly, a tak se změnil na jestřába. Proletěl svižně každý kout od paláce až k duhovému mostu, ale po mladém kováři s hnědými vlasy s vousy na tváři, jako by se slehla zem.

To až když se obrátil a vracel se zpět, všiml si, že zamyšleně sedí dole na břehu u vody a hledí do vln, jako by se jim měl každou chvíli vrhnout vstříc, nechat se jimi polapit.

Prudce slétl dolů, těsně před ním se obrátil, nastavil své pařáty a zatnul je překvapenému Tósovi do hrudi. Společně upadli na zem, lapající po dechu, s pohledy rozzuřenými a vyděšenými zároveň. Nárazem tak prudkým, až zlatý had z kapsy princových šatů vylétl a zmizel ve vodních hlubinách. Ani jeden to ale nevnímal.

„Co to má znamenat?!" rozkřikl se Loki a sevřel kovářovu halenu v pěst. Zíral mu do očí tak zblízka, že dokázal rozeznat skoro všechna vlákénka v jeho duhovkách, jednotlivé řasy na víčkách, jizvu na spánku tenkou jako vlas, kterou si přivodil před lety. Hleděl na něj a čekal vzdor, čekal třeba výsměch, čekal cokoliv, ale Tós jen sklonil hlavu ke své hrudi a řekl: „Neměl bys tu být. Tohle se pro prince nesluší…"

Ale Lokiho to neukonejšilo, ani zdaleka. „Proč? Řekni mi proč a já tě nechám jít, když po té své zpropadené samotě tolik toužíš, kováři!"

Tós na chvíli zavřel oči, skoro jako Loki včerejší noci, a ztěžka polkl. Lokiho ruku překryl svou, věda, že ho jeho srdce bušící jako stádo neomalených slonů stejně již zradilo. Pak zvedl hlavu a věnoval mu jeden ze svých pohledů, který promlouval i beze slov.

_Viděl jsem tě vyrůstat, viděl jsem tě zrát a teď, když je z tebe konečně muž, já musím se tě vzdát. Protože jaký osud čeká prince a kováře? Řekni?_

Asgardský princ na něj hleděl zcela strnule. Oči rozšířené, ta neposedná ústa dokořán, ruce na jeho hrudi sevřel znovu v pěst.

_Loki… tohle nejde jen tak říct. A pokud jsi to nepoznal? Jak mohl bych se odvážit?_

Pak ale princ zřejmě našel hlas, když zašeptal: „Není to žert, že?"

„Myslel jsem, že to je tvůj úděl, ne můj…" odpověděl Tós a víc ze sebe nedostal, protože v tu ránu měl náruč plnou mladíka rozvášněného touhou i vztekem, horká ústa přitisknutá na ta jeho, v hlavě prázdno a zároveň pocit, že by se mohl na tisíc kousků rozskočit.

A zatímco jeho srdce volalo: _Ano!,_ jeho rozum vytrvale oponoval: _Ne!_

Vytrhl se mu a prudce oddechující se vysoukal na nohy.

„Ne! Ne! Tohle jsem nechtěl! Copak to nechápeš?" zvolal, ruce mu vylétly k čelu v podrážděném gestu a on si začal třít nos, jako by ho právě rozbolela hlava.

Loki zůstával, kde byl, hlavu lehce nakloněnou na stranu, čelo dětsky nakrčené, jako by se pokoušel přijít na to, o co tady kráčí, ale jako by přesto východisko neviděl, i když tomu bylo jinak. „Chtěl jsi mě?" zeptal se nevinně. „Celé ty roky?"

„Ano!" vykřikl Tós zprudka, jen aby to vzápětí opět popřel. „Ne! Já nevím! Jak bych mohl?" Frustrací se téměř chvěl.

„Nikdy ses ani slůvkem nezmínil," pronesl Loki tiše, stále zamyšleně, a dál ho svýma zelenýma, upřenýma očima studoval.

Tós mu věnoval zmučený pohled. „A co bych řekl? _Pohleď, princi, je nám spolu dobře, co kdybychom místo společné práce sdíleli i lože? Hmm_?" Ten sarkasmus byl v jeho hlase cizí, celý jeho postoj, celé to pnutí vyzařovalo urputný boj. Boj sám se sebou, se svým údělem, boj s celým světem.

Nastalo mezi nimi ticho. A pak Loki vstal a to ticho jednoduše, jak měl zvykem, šeptavě prolomil. „Asi bych neřekl _ne_…"

Tós se na něj prudce otočil. „_Co?!_"

„Asi bych neřekl ne," zopakoval Loki zlehka a na jeho tváři se objevil přidrzlý úšklebek. „Jen bys to musel formulovat trochu jinak, poetičtěji," pronesl líně a čekal.

Jenže kováře tím ještě víc rozrušil. Bylo vidět, jak v duchu úpí. „Loki, prosím, prosím, odejdi a nech mě tady. Nezahrávej si se mnou. Já… já…" Ten vždy tak poklidný muž se najednou rozechvěl jako list osiky ve větru, skoro zlomený.

„Ššš, ničeho se neobávej. Od toho jsem přece bůh," zavrněl Loki měkkým hlasem nebezpečně blízko něj, než znovu polapil jeho ústa jako motýla do své síťky a ochutnal je. A Tós měl na chvíli pocit, že by to třeba všechno opravdu mohlo být v pořádku. Pocit něčeho dobrého, co svíral ve svých mozolnatých dlaních, něčeho skutečného, skoro… skoro… posvátného. Chvíle blaženosti z nejstřeženějších snů, která neměla mít konce.

Jenže, jak se měl dozvědět hned v zápětí, konec byl nevyhnutelný.

Z Bifrostu nad nimi se ozval hluk a v mžiku k nim dolů seskočil mrazivý obr, ihned následovaný druhým. A aniž by se nějak rozmýšleli, okamžitě společně zaútočili na Lokiho, který k nim stál zády a jehož pozornost byla v tu chvíli upřená jen na Tóse. Kovář ukvapeně otevřel oči a pokusil se mladšího muže v poslední vteřině odstrčit z jejich dosahu, jenže z druhé strany si k němu razil cestu další obr, zjevil se tam, jako by odněkud přilétl, a prudkou ranou ho srazil k zemi. Tós se ihned překulil, hrábl pro svůj meč a další výpad mohutných rukou ozbrojených ledovou dýkou opravdu v poslední vteřině odrazil. Jenže stačil jeden pohled a věděl, že je zle, protože Loki tam ležel bez hnutí, vydaný na milost těm stvůrám z Jotunheimu a z temene mu crčela čerstvá krev.

A pak se ti první dva seskupili kolem něj, jako by byl tou poslední překážkou k získání toho, proč si přišli, a znemožňovali mu únik. Třetí měl volnou cestu a užuž se se zbraní v ruce napřahoval, že bezvědomému princi zasadí smrtelnou ránu. Tós se ale s hurónským řevem rozeběhl a usekl prvnímu mečem paži i s dýkou, čímž na sebe upoutal pozornost všech. Obr zaskučel bolestí, z rány se mu začala valit tmavá krev, přesto se na něj spolu se svým společníkem po svém boku znovu vrhl. Tós využil příležitosti a bodl druhého obra ihned do břicha. Ten se skácel k zemi vedle Lokiho. Už zbývali jen dva a z toho jeden už krvácel a pozbyl ruky skoro až k rameni.

Tós byl zkušený šermíř, sám všechny ukované zbraně testoval, a to ne jen cvičně, ale s tolika nepřáteli kolem sebe mu rychle ubývalo sil. Když ale uviděl, že je Lokiho pleť nezdravě modrá, že se jeho hrudník jen sotva nazdvihuje, zatmělo se mu hněvem před očima, zaútočil znovu a setnul těm dvěma obrům hlavu.

Pak je nechal, kde byli, zmáčené krví a bez života a rozběhl se k asgardskému princi.

„Loki. Loki," promlouval k němu horečně. „Řekni něco!" Přikládal mu ruce k tváři, kůži měl studenou jako led a zbarvenou, jako kdyby se mu v plicích nedostálo kyslíku, i když dýchal, třebaže jen mělce, ale jen co se Tósovy hřejivé prsty dotkly jeho kůže, zase pozvolna získala svou obvyklou barvu. Přesto dál krvácel a Tós neměl čas přemýšlet nad tím, co se to s ním dělo.

„Je mi… zima," vysoukal ze sebe Loki chrčivě a Tós si ho ihned přitiskl k sobě, zatímco hledal, kde a čím by ošetřil jeho ránu.

A teprve tehdy se konečně ukázali stráže v létající lodi, které přivolal Heimdall, opatrně prince naložili na palubu a spěšně ho přemístili do paláce, kde se o něj postarají královští léčitelé.

Tóse odvezla druhá loď, která se objevila vzápětí, přesto měl pocit, jako by tam zůstal sám jen se svými chmurnými myšlenkami.

ooOoo

Loki byl stále ještě v péči léčitelů a nikoho k němu nepouštěli, když si to Tós dalšího rána rázoval ze svého domu do paláce. Celý Asgard už věděl, co se stalo a čeho se obři odvážili. Narušení ochran Asgardu byla vážná věc a útok na královského syna, ať už byl mladší princ jejich jediným cílem, nebo měli naopak políčeno na něco zcela jiného a on jim jen vběhl do cesty, bylo možná ještě závažnější. V říši to vřelo jako v úle, bojovníci volali po krvi a odplatě. Přesto se většina ze starších ptala - jak bylo možné, že překonali hranice? Znali snad i nějakou jinou stezku, jak se do Asgardu dostat? Existovala taková?

Hlídky byly posíleny a Heimdall pravidelně dohlížel na Jotunheim, aby zjistil, nemají-li obři v plánu další útok. Ale všude jinde v říších bylo ticho, dokonce i na ledových pláních, a Tósova mysl by tedy v tomto ohledu měla být pokojná. Jenže nebyla. Stalo se toho příliš mnoho. Všechen ten zmatek, útok, chaos přepínaných citů a navíc ještě…

Přemýšlel nad tím celičkou noc. A poprvé za dlouhou dobu se jeho myšlenky netočily kolem jeho zapovězených pocitů, ale jen a jen kolem chlapce, který ležel v palácových komnatách, a nad jeho osudem.

Kdysi dávno od svého otce, ještě než před několika lety, poté, co onemocněl, tak náhle zemřel, slyšel příběh o dítěti, které Odin nalezl na mrazivé planetě. Jeho otec ten příběh vyslechl od svého zákazníka, byl tehdy ve svém řemesle také dobře známý a Ásové se mu rádi svěřovali, vědouce, že pouhý kovář, který si navíc hledí jen a pouze své práce, u dvora stejně velkého slova nemá a ani mít nechce. Mělo se to stát po velké bitvě s králem mrazivých obrů Laufeyem, tehdy, když se Asgarďané zmocnili jejich skřínky prastarých zim a odnesli ji z Jotunheimu pryč, aby již nemohli rozpínat svou moc na zbytek říší. To dítě bylo na obra tuze malé. Možná nedonošené či málo vzrostlé, ať tak či tak, sotva se narodilo, už ho někdo odložil a zanechal na kraji bojiště napospas svému osudu. A tehdy se prý Odinovi toho dítěte zželelo, zabalil ho do svého pláště, zahalil svou magií a odnesl s sebou do Asgardu.

Tós si nikdy nemyslel, že by ten příběh mohl být pravdivý a jeho otec také ne. Dávno by se přece poznalo, kdyby mezi nimi přebýval mrazivý obr, jenže… Jenže teď to vypadalo, že tady jeden přece jen je a že to možná ani sám netuší.

A proto Tós mířil za svým králem. Nemyslel si, že by byl Loki pro ně hrozbou, naopak, on Asgard miloval, i když to možná nikdy neřekl… Ovšem pokud nezná svůj původ, měl by ho poznat dříve, než bude pozdě. Protože jinak by se mohlo přihodit… všelicos.

ooOoo

Gladsheim, soudní síň Argardu, byla stejná, jakou si ji pamatoval z dob, kdy se mu dostalo té příležitosti tam vstoupit, ať už s otcem nebo posléze i samotnému, když získal potřebou vážnost. Vysoké sloupoví a zlatem zdobený strop a na jejím konci na vyvýšeném místě umístěný Hlidskjalf, Odinův trůn, na který mohl usednout jen on nebo jeho manželka, bohyně Frigga, případně jeho právoplatný nástupce.

Došel až k trůnu a poklonil se svému králi. Když přicházel, míjel se právě s početným zástupem Ásů, kteří tu byli na poradě, ale v současné chvíli zůstali v místnosti sami. Jen on a Odin. Dovolil si ho tedy oslovit. „Všeotče, přichází v naléhavé záležitosti."

„Dnešní den je plný naléhavých záležitostí," odvětil Odin celkem příkře přes svitek pergamenu, do kterého nahlížel. Zřejmě se i na něm podepsala všechna ta nervozita a starost o jeho syna. Pak se ale zamračil a pokynul mu rukou, protože Tós vypadal, že se nenechá odbýt. „A čeho se tedy tato záležitost týká?" zeptal se a upřel na něj své jediné oko.

Tósem projel, aniž by tušil proč, nepříjemný pocit. Přesto zvedl hlavu a odhodlaně prohlásil: „Vašeho syna, můj králi. Myslím, že by si zasloužil znát pravdu o tom, kým je."

„A kým dle tebe je?" vybídl ho Odin najednou velmi trpělivě. Snad si myslel, že se mýlí, snad v to i doufal, možná si usmyslel, že ho svou změnou postoje najednou zmate.

Jenže to se pletl. „Potomkem mrazivých obrů. A měl by to, můj pane, znát."

Odin vstal ze svého trůnu tak rychle, až mu ten svitek spadl k nohám, ale nestaraje se o to, sevřel své zlaté kopí pevně v ruce a zahřímal: „ Je to _můj_ syn! Vždy jím byl! Kdo jsi, že se mi opovažuješ říkat, co mám dělat? Ty, který jsi mého syna odváděl z jeho domu a učil ho něčemu, co mu nepřísluší. Ty, kdos ho svedl?! Ty se mi ještě odvažuješ radit, co si zaslouží a nezaslouží vědět? Měl bys být rád, že tě za taková smělá slova okamžitě nesvrhnu do nespodnější části našeho vězení. Sám rozhodnu, kdy nastane pro Lokiho pravý čas. A dá-li prozřetelnost, třeba se to nestane nikdy!"

Jenže v Tósovi vzkypěl vztek, krev, jindy tak poklidně plynoucí, se mu začala vařit v žilách. Nechal si líbit všelicos, ale tohle ne. _Tohle u všech ďasů ne!_ „Možná jste můj král, ale on je můj přítel! Byl jím tehdy, kdy nedokázal ještě ani najít sám sebe, tehdy, když potřeboval pomocnou ruku a neměl se na koho obrátit, a je jím i teď! Nenechám ho, aby sešel na scestí jen kvůli své nevědomosti a vaší hlouposti. Vy nemáte právo…!"

„Právo?!" ozval se znovu Odin, ostře, tvář zčervenalou zuřivostí, jeho hlas se nesl síní jako příliv hromů a možná až za hranice paláce. „Já mám všechna práva světa a ještě víc. Mám právo otce, mám právo stvořitele, mám právo samotného všemocného boha!"

„Tak to tedy zatraceně nemáte!" naléhal Tós, zrychleně dýchal a sotva se držel, aby mu nedal pěstí. Jenže to by k ničemu nevedlo a navíc by ho to do vězení dostalo zcela jistě. Už takhle balancoval na příliš tenké hraně a jen sotva se držel nad propastí. Raději pokračoval ve své řeči dál, zatímco to vypadalo, že o ni Odin na chvíli naprostým šokem přišel. „Nesmíte to udělat, můj pane! Nesmíte mu to zamlčet!" nabádal ho, jak jen to dokázal kajícně. „Uvažte to ještě, prosím. Loki je možná stále mladý, ale jeho srdce je neústupné, řekl byste možná tvrdohlavé. Jakmile se vydá jednou cestou, už ho nikdo obrátí na jinou. Prosím, můj pane, povězte mu to, vysvětlete mu, co se stalo a proč. Protože až se to dozví, a to on se jistě dozví, tak…"

„Tak?" vybídl ho Odin ostře, sešel těch několik schodů, které ještě zbývaly, a postavil se až těsně před něj. Teď vypadal naopak až nezdravě poklidně.

Tós jeho pohled udržel. „Tak vás bude nenávidět, můj pane, a s vámi i sám sebe. Znám ho. Nikdy se nesmíří s tím, že není tím, za koho se měl. Že není synem svého otce a možná ani následník trůnu. A to nesmíte připustit. Nesmíte!"

„Ne, to nedovolím," zachrčel Odin, „_tobě_ to nedovolím."

Tós chtěl něco namítat, ještě své tvrzení obhájit, ale Odin k němu prudce napřáhl ruku a strhl mu jeho medailon z krku. Tós sebou pobouřeně škubl, oči vytřeštěné, jenže asgardské král bouchl svým kopím do země, až se síní zablesklo a k Tósovým uším dolehlo: _„A proto tě, Tósi, synu Svarogův, vykazuji z naší říše asgardské, zbavuji tě vší moci a odkazuji tě midgardské chudo…"_

„Zadrž, muži!" vykřikla v tu chvíli Frigga, Odinova manželka a královna Ásů, vyřítila se rychlými kroky zpoza bočních dveří a vrhla se k nim. „Přestaň s tím bláznovstvím! Copak nechápeš, že má ten chlapec pravdu?!"

V síni se vzedmul mocný vítr, jak prastaré síly začaly plnit Odinův příkaz a shlukovaly se kolem Tóse, který nemohl dělat vůbec nic. Ovšem, ještě než Tós navždy zmizel z Asgardu, ještě než ho síly bohů a jejich předků stáhly na Midgard, prostřední z devíti světů, Frigga Odinovo proroctví doplnila a magie ji vyslyšela.

„Přijdeš, do dobré rodiny, chlapče, o to se postarám."

A pak bylo po všem. A on byl všude a nikde. Všude a zároveň vůbec… _nikde_…

ooOoo

Když se Loki probudil, dlela u jeho lůžka jeho matka. Oči měla lesklé od slz, ale usmívala se a vískala ho ve vlasech tak, jak to kdysi dělávala, když byl ještě malý.

„Co tu děláš, matko?" zeptal se Loki slabým hlasem. „Co se stalo? A kde je Tós? Byl se mnou, když…"

Vytřeštil oči a ihned se zvedal, ale hlava se mu zatočila tak, že znovu ztěžka ulehl do polštářů a jen sípavě lapal po dechu.

„Lež klidně, miláčku, všeho dočasu. Už je to v pořádku," promlouvala k němu Frigga a kouzlem ho přiměla znovu usnout, protože na zlé zprávy bude muset být silný. A že pro něj budou zlé, tím si byla jistá…

ooOoo

Když se probudil příště, byl už další den a on byl v místnosti sám. Zamrkal, aby se zbavil té podivné mlhoviny před očima, a pomalu se posadil. Ještě se cítil trochu slabý, ale na stolku u postele na něj čekala nakrájená Idunynina jablka a on se celkem s chutí do jednoho kousku zakousl. Když měl pocit, že už má dost sil, oblékl si přes noční úbor hřejivý župan a pomalu vyšel z pokoje na chodbu.

Dostal se až do pokojů svých rodičů a rozhlédl se kolem. Všude panovalo ticho a on si to trochu nedokázal vysvětlit. Kde byli všichni? Že by probíhala velká rada? Už chtěl zavolat na služebnou, když v tom si na otcově stole povšiml něčeho zvláštního, něčeho až příliš povědomého.

Ležel tam Tósův medailon!

Lapl po dechu a jen, co se tam doploužil a sevřel ho v třesoucích se prstech, hrudníkem mu projel svíravý pocit v děsivé předtuše. „Otče…! Otče!" volal a jeho hlas s každým slovem sílil.

Odin se objevil u dveří ve svém zdobeném medovém rouchu a hned, co se k Lokimu dostal, pevně ho sevřel v náruči. „Už jsi díky všemohoucnosti v pořádku, jak vidím."

„Otče," vysoukal ze sebe Loki. „Co se stalo? Kde je Tós? Když obři zaútočili, byl tam se mnou a…"

Odin se zachmuřil a přinutil ho, aby se posadil. Ruku mu položil na rameno. „Ano, já vím," povzdechl si. „Hned druhý den poté, co tě zachránil a stráže tě dostali do bezpečí, přišel za mnou a žádal mě o svolení odejít z Asgardu. Plánoval to už před vpádem obrů, ale já ho tehdy zadržel. Ovšem teď jsem mu byl dlužen za tvůj život, nemohl jsem odmítnout…"

„Ne, to přece…" šeptl Loki nevěřícně a oči mu divoce těkaly po místnosti, až spočinuly na tváři jeho otce. Jenže on jeho pohled jen klidně oplácel a neříkal nic.

Nakonec se Loki zeptal jen: „Proč?"

Odin pokrčil rameny. „Někdy nevíme, kam nás cesty zavanou, a Tós zřejmě nalezl nějakou novou…"

Všechna ta slova se mu ozývala v mysli, kroužila v ní. _Novou…_ To nemohlo… prostě nemohlo!

Zvedl se, vyběhl z místnosti, a jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře jeho komnat, svalil se do postele, stočil se do klubíčka a tiše truchlil. Ten medailon jeho dotek už neopustil a Odin to považoval za neškodné gesto, které časem odezní.

ooOoo

Sedával na balkoně, až nahoře, na hrazení z leštěného, pískového mramoru, a shlížel dolů. Před ním byl ve své kráse rozprostřen bezmála celý Asgard, všechny ty věze, náměstí, lázně, aleje a vonné zahrady, ale on se z toho pohledu nedokázal těšit. Možná už nikdy… Všechna jeho hravost, všechny veselé myšlenky, i touha objevovat se vytratily spolu s jeho zlomeným srdcem a nahradil ji neuhasitelný hněv. Spaloval ho. Jako žíravina. Dusil, ale zároveň zoceloval. Brousil v čistý diamant, neporušitelný, nezlomitelný… Všechno to příkoří, zrada, příčilo se mu to. To, jak nad ním měl Thor vždycky navrch, jak si na něj ukazovali, jak byl vždycky jenom _druhý, _mladší, menší, méněcenný. Předtím to tak nebylo, mohl se uchýlit do své malé svatyně, oázy bezpečí, obyčejnosti a porozumění, ale teď… když to bylo pryč… VŠECHNO bylo pryč?!

_Proč?! U všech bohů! Proč to udělal?_

Snesl by mu k nohám celý svět, kdyby o to stál. Měl tu moc. Získal by ji. Jen kdyby počkal. Co znamenal v očích bohů jediný den? Méně než vteřina lidského bytí. Méně než jedno jejich nadechnutí. Tak proč?!

Doléhalo to na něj ze všech stran, viděl to v matčiných očích, útěšných slovech velkého bratra i v chlácholivém doteku otce. Nesnesl nic z toho a raději zůstával sám. Neunesl by to.

Přimhouřil oči a pohlédl na obzor. Až tam, na místo, kde končil duhový most, božská brána do všech ostatních osmi světů. Na tváři se mu po dlouhé době objevil úšklebek, jeden koutek úst se pozvedl vzhůru a odhalil perličky jeho zubů. Nenechá se zastavit. Nikdy a ničím. On je bůh, bůh seslaný z nebes, a jednou… jednou bude i jejich král. Král jich všech. A všechny ty, kteří ho podceňovali, kteří si mysleli, že je příliš slabý, těm všem ukáže, zač je toho loket! A bude mu k tomu stačit jen jeho bystrá mysl, pár vhodně zvolených slov a možná ždibet magie! Tak to bude snadné. Protože oni… oni jsou proti němu jen červi nízce se plazící zemí! A jednou mu všichni padnou k nohám!

Pokud jim to tedy dovolí…

**Konec první části**


	2. Chapter 2

**Svět druhý**

**Jotunheim**

„Kde jsi byl, bratře? Postrádali jsme tě u večeře. Vlastně… u příliš mnoha večeří," ozval se Thor překvapeně, ale také radostně, jen co Lokiho spatřil v zádveří jídelny. Ale tentokrát na něm bylo cosi jinak než před několika týdny, kdy ho tak zblízka viděl naposledy. Poté, co se všechno tak rychle událo. Tehdy se mu skoro ztrácel před očima, teď… zářil vitalitou a odhodláním, zelené oči opět naplno předváděly ten svůj neposedný lesk a sám Loki vypadal, jako by se narodil jen pro roli veselého a neunavitelného hostitele. Zlaté zdobení na jeho hrudi se jen třpytilo, kůže na jeho šatech se mu ladně vlnila kolem úzkých boků.

Loki se široce usmál a zamířil k němu, ve tváři shovívavý výraz, jako kdyby hovořil k malému dítěti a ne ke svému staršímu bratrovi, který byl předurčen pro trůn. Těšilo ho, když nad ním měl navrch. „Dopřál jsem si trochu odstupu. Všechen ten zmatek kolem obrů, však víš…" Mrknul na něj a způsobně se usadil.

Thor se zamračil, stále k němu otočený čelem, jeho původně radostný a dychtivý výraz se změnil na rozhněvaný. Pak bouchl pěstí do stolu, až všechny zbylé poháry nadskočily. Vztek stále ulpíval v jeho srdci jako krev v čerstvé, otevřené ráně. „Nikdy jim neodpustím, co ti provedli! Jotuni za to zaplatí, Loki! Jenže Všeotec je neústupný, stále se ho snažím přesvědčit, aby povolil trestnou výpravu na Jotunheim, pravda že ale marně!"

Loki pozvedl obočí, než si na talíř položil hrozen vína a začal zvolna obírat jednotlivé kuličky již teď sladké jako med. Bezstarostný, plný mládí. Alespoň tak vypadal. Jako vyměněný. „A co ti brání, bratře? Nestojíš snad v čele našich vojsk, nevedl nás tvůj úsudek snad vždy správnou cestou k vítězství? Vydáme-li se na Jotunheim s tebou po našem boku, bude stačit síla samotného Mjolniru, abychom nad nimi opět získali viditelnou převahu. Tak, jako kdysi otec a jeho bratři nad Ymirem."

„Míníš je pobít, bratře?" zeptal se Thor překvapeně. Loki ho dříve od bojechtivosti spíše zrazoval. Jenže tentokrát to vypadalo, že touží po krvi a odplatě stejně jako on. A to Thor chápal.

Loki nezúčastněně pokrčil rameny. „Jak jinak zajistit věčnou nadvládu Asgardu? Domluvou? Nemyslím. Pokud jim neukážeme naši sílu, pokud jim neutáhneme řetězy, až se jim samy zaříznou do masa a oni okusí bolest z područení, budou si neustále troufat na náš svět, až jednou - kéž se to nikdy nestane - tu Všeotec nebude a obři zaplaví Asgard jako potopa při velkém zrození."

„Máš pravdu, bratře," přikývl Thor a postavil se tak prudce, až nohy od jeho židle po podlaze zaskřípaly. Shlížel na něj ze své plné výše, mohl by vypadat hrozivě a pro někoho snad hrozivý i byl, a přesto měl v očích výraz hrdosti, jako matka, když hledí na své mládě, které právě samo podniklo první krok do neznáma. „Staneš po mém boku na této výpravě?" pronesl slavnostně.

Loki na něj upřel své zelené oči a usmál se. „Ano."

Thor mu sevřel rameno a kývl. „Dobře, připrav se, já zatím svolám ostatní. Brzy ráno vyrazíme." Poté se otočil, jeho rudý plášť se za ním rozmáchle rozevlál, a vyrazil ven.

_Ano_, pomyslel si Loki slastně jako kočka při protažení, _první smyčka se stahuje. Vrátí-li se pokořen, bude cesta k trůnu opět volná._

ooOoo

Nebylo to tak, že by Odin nechtěl bojovat, natolik dobře svého muže Frigga znala, jenže všechny ty spletité plány a tajemství, do kterých už za svůj stovky let dlouhý život zabředl, ho svazovaly. Nemohl připustit, aby ho zlost a touha po odplatě přemohly, aby mír mezi světy či snad samotný Asgard vydal všanc, když před lety po bitvě s Laufeym, králem dnešních mrazivých obrů a potomkem posledního přeživšího páru po velké očistě zcela na počátku dějin bohů, stvrdil svou krví příměří. Stejně jako ji samotnou nemohly přemoci její vlastní vyčítavé myšlenky. Odin věděl, co činí, vždy tomu tak bylo, ale nebylo toho i tak na jednoho muže, byť boha, tuze moc?

Nikdy se nikomu nesvěřoval, ani ona neměla tu moc přenést alespoň něco ze vší té tíže na bedra ostatních či alespoň svá. Netlačila, věděla dobře proč. Říká se, že _víc hlav víc ví_, ale rovněž je pravda, že stačí tři hlavy a hned se objeví deset protichůdných názorů. Znala to ze všech těch porad bohů – když hledali Idunyu, když řešili stavbu ochranných zdí, když se rozhodovali, co bude dál, kde bojovat a kde zachovat mír… Někdy bylo třeba zasáhnout rychle a ne se handrkovat o maličkostech. Přesto… stálo to všechno za to? Pomíjivý mír? Přetvářka a vyhoštění Tóse? Jen proto, aby ušetřili pár dalších vteřin, dní?

Zavrtěla hlavou a zamířila po schodech nahoru k Odinově trůnu. Byla-li patronkou života, bude jej také ve své moudrosti opatrovat, a tam dole, na Midgardu, světu lidí, byl jeden, který si její ochrannou ruku zasloužil víc než někteří ostatní…

ooOoo

Sotva ranní slunce ovlažilo hory na obzoru Asgardu svými prvními paprsky, uháněly už koně tryskem z paláce směrem k Bifrostu. Vraníci, hnědáci, bělouši, všem hříva a žíně na ocasech jen vlály ve větru, jak pod sedly svých pánů napínali svaly a kopyty naráželi do samotné podstaty duhového mostu. Cesta jim tímto tempem trvala jen chvíli a sotva se slunce stačilo nadít a osvítit celý palác se všemi jeho věžemi, byli rytíři již dávno u brány a čelili Heimdallovi, tamnímu strážci a ochránci asgardských hranic.

Sesedli z koní - Thor, Loki, Faindrall, Volstagg, Vogun, Sif i mnoho ostatních – a Loki spolu se svým bratem ihned zamířili k Heimdallovi, poslední překážce před výpravou na Jotunheim.

„Velký Heimdalle, víš, proč jsme zde," zvolal Thor hlubokým hlasem, zatímco si je ten statný strážce podezřívavě měřil. „Chceme jen získat zpět, co nám bylo ukradeno. Naši hrdost! Nech nás projít."

„Chcete po mně, abych otevřel bránu, protivil se příkazu svého pána a tím ho zradil?" zavrčel Heimdall a ani pohnutím svalu nedal najevo, co si doopravdy myslí. Vždy to tak bylo.

„Ano," přidal se Loki, „to přesně chceme."

Heimdall zvedl hlavu a pozvedl meč, kterým se otevírá brána. Thor už měl nutkání vytasit své kladivo, ale bratrovy prsty na paži ho zadržely.

„Dobře," slyšeli Heimdallův hlas, „ještě nikdy jsem na své stráži neselhal. Také chci zjistit, jak se mohlo stát, že mě oklamali." Pak se otočil a pokynul jim, aby spolu s ním zamířili k bráně poutající světy, a oni přes svůj šok pochopili, že jim tím dává souhlas. Protože čekali vzdor, ano, možná i boj, ale Heimdall jim dal to, po čem všichni toužili, a dobrovolně.

Thor zářil, Loki se ušklíbal, ostatní se připravovali na přesun a velkou bitvu. Poté strážce brány vsunul meč do magického postavce ve středu kopule, a ještě než je vtáhl proud energie a oni zmizeli z povrchu Asgardu, Thor svým hrdým hlasem zvolal: „Buď připraven Bifrost znovu otevřít, až bude třeba. Buď připraven na náš návrat a naše slavné vítězství."

„To budu," potvrdil Heimdall.

A pak byli v mžiku pryč.

ooOoo

Jakmile se ocitli na ledových pláních, pohltilo je příšeří podbarvené zvláštním namodralým světlem. Okamžitě spadli do navátého sněhu, který naštěstí ale již dál nebyl v cestě, naopak, viděli tam jen odhalenou popraskanou zmrzlou zem pokrytou blyštivou jinovatkou. Všichni si své pláště těsněji přitiskli k tělu, již teď litovali, že si s sebou zbrkle nevzali i své koně, jen Loki, jako by mráz ani sníh na své tváři necítil, jen hleděl vstříc skalám a mrazivým obloukům, které se na této planetě vytvořily během času.

Thor sevřel své kladivo a pobídnul je všechny, aby vyrazili kupředu. Nablízku nebyl nikdo, kdo by jim bránil v cestě, jen počasí si pohrávalo s jejich vlasy, vousy i náladou. Tohle nebylo prostředí bohů, ne, bohové vyrostli a zesílili v záři paprsků slunce, tepla, jiskřivých rán a opojných nocí. Tady na ně čekal jen neklid a zmar, třebaže v té pusté krajině stáli sami, nesmrtelní a zatím nikým neporažení.

Stezka je zavedla až na úpatí táhlých, sloupovitých hor a ticho se stávalo stále tíživějším. Teď už věděli, že je to jen klid před bouří, zatímco nikým nerušeni vstoupili obrům přímo do pasti. Bylo jich na tucet, přesto příliš málo a v neznámé říši. Začali se kolem sebe rozhlížet, trochu zneklidněli. Thor stál stále v čele skupiny, po jeho boku byla Sif a z druhé strany Loki. A pohled na ty tři, jako by zbylým bojovníkům jim dodával odvahu. Jako by měli zcela jasný cíl, za kterým jít.

A pak se údolím začaly linout zvuky volání, nejprve tiché, ale s každou vteřinou hlasitější, rozeznívající všechny ledové krusty, jako by to byl hudební nástroj, na který je třeba hrát. Jako volání vlka, vytí a přesto ne.

Thor dal rukou pokyn k zastavení a Loki zašeptal: „Varování. Chtějí, abychom odešli tam, odkud jsme přišli."

Bůh hromu přikývl, že rozumí, zatímco si očima měřil krajinu před sebou. „Ne, dokud se s nimi nesetkáme tváří v tvář," hlesl tlumeně k bratrovi, a pak zvolal: „Laufey, ať jsi, kde jsi, přišli jsme si pro to, co nám náleží. Ukaž se i se svými lidmi!"

Jeho hlas se nesl ozvěnou a na okamžik se všechny ty ozvěny slily do jedné, až vznikl takový zvláštní vrčivý zvuk.

A pak k jejich uším dolehlo syčení, jako když ledové kry přejíždějí po zmrzlém sněhu. „Oč jsi žádal, dostaneš, ty směšný princi, ale nemysli si, že s tebou budu mít slitování…"

Thor si odfrkl, všichni se začali rozhlížet do všech stran. S protivníky, kteří jsou vidět, si poradí hravě, ale s těmi, kteří vidět nejsou? To nechtěli domýšlet.

Všude kolem nich začal led skřípavě praskat a na okamžik byl celý obzor jako zamlžený. Kde se mlha usadila, objevil se mrazivý obr, až jako úplně naposled se vyjasnil prostor před nimi a tam stál Laufey sám. Jeho rudé oči byly jako z pekla, tělo pokryté pláty z kovu, jako ostatně u všech Jotunů, kam až oko pohlédlo, a na hlavě mu čněla ledová koruna. Na modré pokožce se mu rýsovaly pravidelné linie, jako jizvy od nože, a jeho uši, ty byly tak malé a přirostlé k hlavě, že téměř nebyly vidět.

„Proč jsi vstoupil na naši půdu, Thore, synu Odinův?" zeptal se zřetelně a zástupem Jotunů to shodně zasyčelo.

„To ty jsi zaútočil na Asgard a porušil tak svůj slib příměří!" oponoval Thor vztekle. Ostatní po jeho boku jen hleděli na své nepřátele, odhodlaní prolít krev.

„Poslal jsem je jen pro to, co mi bylo ukradeno!" zasyčel Laufey a mraziví obři začali souhlasně mručet a podupávat nohama, jako těsně před bojovým výpadem.

Loki se zamračil a zašeptal. „Musí myslet skřínku prastarých zim. Ale ta byla přec součástí otcovy dohody."

Thor přikývl. „Tu skřínku ti Všeotec nikdy nevrátí. Získal ji právem v bitvě, kterou jste spolu vybojovali!"

Laufey popošel krok vpřed a všechny je zpražil svým pohledem, až jeho rudé oči nakonec spočinuly na mladším z asgardských princů. „Neměl jsem na mysli tu skřínku, ty hlupáku. Teď ještě ne. Přišel jsem si pro syna, který mi byl vzat a který se teď tak ochotně vrátil do náruče své rodiny."

Asgardskou výpravou to zašumělo, všichni se otáčeli jeden na druhého, až nakonec Thor zakřičel: „Lžeš! Nikdo takový tu není, stojím tu jen já a můj bratr a moje družina, se kterou tě nyní vyzývám k boji!"

Laufey se zasmál vrzavým smíchem a rozhlédl se po svých lidech. „Ach, ach, Thore, jak jsi nechápavý. Vždy jsi myslel jen svým kladivem, které sice vládne velkou sílu, ale jinak ničím. Pohleď na toho, kdo vedle tebe stojí, pohleď na toho, koho jsi nazýval svým bratrem. On není tvé krve, né, on je _můj!"_

Thor otevřel pusu a, i když snad ani nechtěl, jako omámený uposlechl jeho příkaz. Tam před jeho očima stál jeho milovaný bratr, ten, se kterým vyrůstal, hrál si, ten, který mohl být i jeho král, kdyby tak otec jednou zvolil. Zelené oči jeho pohled oplácely, ale Thor v nich spatřil popření, nevíru… pochopení a nakonec i strach.

„Loki…" vydechl a chtěl ho chytit za ruku, ale mladší princ se mu vytrhl a s lapáním po dechu na něj divoce zahleděl. Oči rozšířené. Jako šelma lapená do pasti, zahnaná na okraj skály, ze které nevede jiná cesta než do propasti. „Bratře…"

„Ne," vyjekl Loki. „Ne!"

A pak se stalo několik věcí najednou. Nebe se zablesklo a na místo, kde stáli asgardští, se začal spouštět duhový most. Heimdall, který je celou tu dobu sledoval, si naštěstí vyvodil, že potřebují pomoc. Thor chtěl Lokiho zachytit, ale ten byl v ten moment již mimo jeho dosah. Lokimu něco podrazilo nohy a začalo ho to stahovat směrem k obrům. Ledové provazy, ovíjely se mu kolem kotníků a on je nedokázal zastavit. Možná nevěděl jak, možná mu nedošlo jak, a když je nakonec začal tavit svou magií na vodu, bylo už příliš pozdě. Prsty se zachytával zkřehlé půdy, ale nedokázal se udržet ani vyškrábat na nohy.

Zatímco je pohlcovala energie přenosu, Thor v zoufalství sledoval, jak na něj jeho bratr třeští oči, než nakonec pohnul rty a zašeptal: „Tak už vypadněte, vy tupci."

A pak se pustil a nechal se lanem stáhnout pryč. Asgardská družina v čele s Thorem zmizela a zůstala po nich v jotunské půdě jen vypálená kruhová stopa.

ooOoo

Trýzeň. Taková, jakou ještě nezažil. Všechno, jako by se v něm bortilo. Všechny hranice, valy, které kolem sebe vystavěl, se rozpadly v prach a zůstala jen jeho obnažená duše, která netušila, co si má se sebou sama počít. Kdo je? Čím vůbec je? Všechno to byla lež? Všechno? Od prvních dětských krůčků, mateřských polibků na dobrou noc, až po bratrská objetí a otcova slova chvály? Je bůh v jotunském těle nebo Jotun v božím těle?

Ležel na půdě své mateřské planety a trup se mu chvěl, jako kdyby prodělával prudké záchvaty zimnice. Nedokázal se postavit, nedokázal se téměř ani nadechnout, všechno jako by mu sevřela nekonečná křeč, jeho svaly, jeho myšlenky, vědomí. Ne. Tohle ne. _Tohle ne!_

Provedl toho snad za svůj život tolik? Chtěl jen to, co všichni ostatní. Chtěl lásku, kterou ovšem ztratil, chtěl vyniknout, chtěl svou odplatu a právoplatné místo v chaosu vesmíru. A teď padal až na samé dno propasti, ze které neviděl úniku. _Kdo jsem?_

„Loki."

_Ano…_

_Jsem Loki,_ souhlasil v duchu. _Jsem Loki. Loki z Asgardu. Princ a dědic tamějšího trůnu. Zrozen k vládnutí, k tomu být král. Čaroděj, mistr klamu, lstivosti a přetvářky. Nepolapitelný jako kouř nad komínem, nezlomitelný jako pružné sukno šatů, neuhasitelný jako žár božské kovárny…_

„Loki!" ozvalo se znovu, netrpělivěji.

_Ale jsem také jiný Loki. Z Jotunheimu. Potomek Laufeyho, mrazivý obr, který kdysi zemřel, jen aby se v ledových pláních jotunských opět znovu zrodil…_

_Jsem Loki… a jsem to já._

Zatnul pěsti a přinutil své tělo, aby se přestalo třást. Žilami nechal rozproudit trochu tepla, které posléze obalil všechen ten jotunský chlad a uzavřel je uvnitř, aby nemohlo unikat. Cítil to hned, jak sem vstoupili. Jak to mohl nepoznat? Jak to mohl za celé ty roky nepoznat? Byla snad Všeotcova magie tak mocná nebo jen neviděl to, co vidět měl? A co matka? Jeho milovaná matka… co by na to všechno asi teď řekla?

Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do červených očí mrazivých obrů kolem sebe. Téměř by je od sebe nepoznal. Jen Laufey se vyznačoval jistými odlišnými rysy. Možná to mělo co do činění s tím, že byl král, nebo že byl starší, každopádně tak, jako u všech jiných ras, Lokimu i Jotuni připadali na vlas stejní. K nerozeznání. Zatím.

„Vstaň," přikázal mu jotunský král a on uposlechl, neboť se to shodovalo s tím, co chtěl učinit i sám. „Vstaň, synu. Tvá matka pro tebe prolila už příliš slz a není nutné ji dál nechávat čekat."

Loki na něj hleděl bez výrazu, možná se stopou vzdorovitosti v očích, než jeho pohled zamířil toužebně vzhůru, tam, kde nebyl žádný duhový most, a v hlavě se mu objevila myšlenka:

_Jsem Loki, asgardský princ a nemám žádného otce!_

ooOoo

Uběhla dlouhá doba od okamžiku, kdy se Thor přiřítil do paláce jako velká voda a vyzváněl na poplach. Dlouhá doba, během kterého se několikrát pokusili na Jotunheim dostat, ale mraziví obři se před jejich zraky skrývali tak dokonale, že je pokaždé uvítala jen pustopustá prázdnota a čím dál tím větší mráz. A otevřenou válku riskovat nechtěli. Nebo možná nemohli. Na bedrech Asgardu ležela starost o všech devět světů a tu kdyby pustili z otěží, mohlo by se stát, že by jim trvalo mnoho let, než by kontrolu znovu získali a nastolili nová, vratká příměří. Stálo to za jeden život a možná mnoho na oplátku ztracených? To nevěděl nikdo…

Celou tu dobu nad Asgardem hřmělo, to jak Thor přecházel po nádvoří se svým kladivem, mračna se stahovala, bylo vidět jen málo slunce. Ten obvykle tak teplý kraj jako by se choulil do hřejivého hávu a chystal na zimu.

Frigga si povzdechla a odvrátila se od okna. „Měli jsme mu to říct, jim oběma, ještě když byli děti… Nebo alespoň potom, co Tós…"

„Ne!" odsekl Odin příkře. „Mlč, ženo hloupá, prostě mlč!"

Královna se zamračila a zhluboka se nadechla. Pak si před něj stoupla se zdviženou bradou. Hrdě. „Nebo co? Pošleš mě na Midgard? Zbavíš se mě jako všech, kteří se ti opovážili oponovat? Odine, vzpamatuj se přece!"

„Ty víš, proč jsem to udělal!" rozkřikl se Všeotec zlostně, až se oba havrani, kteří seděli na jeho křesle, s úlekem vznesli do vzduchu a raději se usadili o kus dál.

„Ne," zakroutila Frigga hlavou, „vlastně nevím. Vždyť – co ten chlapec vykonal tak hrozného a nečestného? Vždy ti celou tu dobu, stejně jako jeho otec, věrně sloužil a jediným jeho prohřeškem bylo, že měl starost o _tvého_ syna. Tak jak to mám pochopit, řekni?"

Odin zavřel oko a útrpně si povzdechl. „A co jsem měl podle tebe udělat? Nechat Lokiho v Jotunheimu, když byl ještě nemluvně?"

„Bože, chraň se takových myšlenek, Odine! Ne!" vyzývala ho Frigga. „Já tady nemluvím o minulosti, já mluvím o přítomnosti. Musíme ho najít. Najít, a pokud prozřetelnost dá, opět jeho život v jeden spojit. Cožpak si nedokážeš představit, jak se asi teď cítí?"

Jenže Odin jen zavrtěl hlavou. Náhle beze slov.

_Takže ne… Asi ne._

ooOoo

_Neměl jsem tě opouštět… Byl jsem bláhový… Měl jsem počkat… Ale asgarďané útočili… Prohrávali jsme… Byl jsi ještě dítě… Bezmocný… Musel jsem to udělat… Věř mi, synu… Nikdy bych…_

Slyšel ta slova, ale Laufeyovy rudé oči mluvily jinak. Byla v nich vina, ne kajícná vina nevědomé chyby, které stejně hluboce litujeme, ale vina hříšníka, který dobře věděl, co dělá, jenže teď už bylo pozdě změnit minulost. Vina, protože on věděl, jaké myšlenky mu tehdy pluly hlavou.

_Zbav se ho. Není ti k ničemu. Mrzáček. Podměrečný. Stejně nepřežije. Zachraň si svou kůži aspoň ty. Uteč. Nech ho tady. Pryč!_

Celou tu dobu ta slova slyšel na vlastní uši a v hrdle mu bublala žluč. Jen jeho matce, té pravé, jotunské, by možná jednoho dne mohl odpustit. Ale dnes ještě ne. Dnes nebyl připraven odpustit nikomu. Ani Laufeymu, který mu tu lhal, ani Odinovi, který mu lhal celý jeho život, možná ani Thorovi za všechna ta příkoří, možná ani matce… za svou falešnou minulost. A k tomu všemu do jeho mysli pronikala další slova zrady: _Opustili tě i ti, kteří tě zvali svým synem po celá ta léta, svým bratem. Jakmile poznali, kým jsi, ani se neobtěžovali s návratem či hledáním. Ne._ Celá jeho mysl byla otrávená podobnými myšlenkami, jako by do sebe nasála jed hada, sotva okamžik před smrtelnou křečí, až zbyla jen nenávist. Ke všemu a všem.

Přesto hrál svou roli dobře. Protože co je nejlepší školou pro mistra přetvářky? Přece schopnost oklamat ty, kteří si myslí, že sami oklamali právě jeho. Ale on se nenechá napálit. Již nikdy a v ničem.

Přešel přes síň ledového paláce, ruce složené za zády. Právě probíhala další hlášení jednotlivých hlídek na planetě, ale všude jako by byl zářný klid. Laufey se usmíval. A Loki měl konečně jistotu, že ho Asgard… zradil. Nadobro. Stál tam a díval se na svého biologického otce s úšklebkem na rtech a ruka se mu sama od sebe zavítala k hrdlu, kde se pod vší tou koženou zbrojí, kterou nesundal ani zde, pohupoval zlatý medailon.

Jednou, až dostane příležitost, bude vědět, co má udělat, a do té doby… počká.

ooOoo

„_Loki…"_

„_Loki…!"_

Zase slyšel ten hlas. Občas se mu o něm zdálo, i když to jméno vyslovovaly rty, kterým patřil, tak nějak nesměle. S bázní. Jinak než: _Princi_. A jistě jinak než: _Pane_. To druhé bylo mezi nimi běžné skoro jako dýchání, to třetí… to se objevovalo jen, když… Když byly Tósovy pocity tak zmatené, že se proti nim obrnil vlastní hradbou z dvorské etikety.

A přesto… Nikdy mu neodpustí, že odešel. To kvůli němu se spustila celá ta lavina, na jejímž konci spočíval teď sám pod závějemi křivd, kterých se na něm všichni dopustili.

„_Loki…"_

„Ne…" zašeptal ze spánku. „Ne… jdi pryč, jdi…"

„Loki, to jsem já…" opakoval ten hlas. Ne, ne _ten_ hlas, jiný hlas, sykavější, vyšší, jak si ho jen mohl splést? Prudce se posadil a přitiskl si ruku na hrudník.

Před ním stála jeho matka, Nál, hleděla na něj posmutnělýma očima, tak jako pokaždé, a on se zachvěl. „Co tu děláš?"

„Volal jsi ze spaní. Kdo je… _Tós_?" zeptala se tiše, klidná, i když v její modravé tváři viděl starost a na čele, protkaném těmi jemnými liniemi charakteristickými pro celý jotunský lid, nové vrásky.

„Cože? Nevím. Nikdo. Musela ses splést," oponoval. Shovívavě se usmála a on se zamračil. „Co tu děláš?"

„Volal jsi ze spaní," zopakovala, jako kdyby ji nechápal.

„To už jsi říkala," odvětil rozmrzele, vysoukal se z postele a jedním máchnutím ruky se oblékl.

„Chceš se vrátit zpátky…" zašeptala do ticha.

„Samozřejmě, že se chci…!" Prudce se na ni otočil. Jak jen bylo možné, že si pouze v její přítomnosti nedával pozor? Že ho jen ona dokázala přimět… mluvit od srdce. Ale to asi matky u svých dětí dokážou. Dokázala to i Frigga. „Ne, nikam se vracet nechci."

Její oči posmutněly ještě víc. „Ale oni tě hledají."

Loki se zamračil, zbystřil, další úklad na obzoru. „Ne, to není možné. Byl jsem přítomen každému hlášení. Nestalo se vůbec nic."

Povzdechla si a usadila se na jeho lůžku. „Myslíš si, že jsi všechno pochopil, ale nepochopil. Laufey dělá vše proto, aby sis myslel, že tě ostatní… tví lidé… opustili. Jsi pro něj cenný spojenec, ne jen znovu navrácený syn. Tvoje schopnosti, tvá…"

„Magie," doplnil Loki.

„Ano, tvá magie, znalosti Asgardu, to všechno jen podtrhuje tvůj význam."

Loki se na ni zadíval a pocítil mezi nimi skoro náznak nějakého pouta. Náznak něčeho hřejivého. Ale pak to bylo s jedním mrknutím oka opět pryč. Ne, on nemá rodiče, _žádné_. „Proč mi to říkáš? Co chceš na oplátku?"

„Jsi můj syn." Viděl v jejích očích slzy, jako ledové stružky jí uplívaly na tvářích. „Nikdy bych se tě nevzdala. Ale on…" hlas se jí zlomil a ona se zdrceně odvrátila. Trvalo to chvíli, ale pak si rukama otřela tvář a znovu k němu otočila hlavu. „A on mi tě vzal," řekla tvrdě.

A Loki poprvé uviděl něco, co dlouhou dobu hledal.

_Společnou nenávist._

_A porozumění._

ooOoo

Dával si teď ještě větší pozor, přestože byl jeho pohyb omezen. Laufey mu stále nevěřil, nikdy ho nenechal odejít za hradby, měl ho v hrsti, neboť mohl ovládnout jeho jotunskou podstatu a zcela ho zmrazit, jako u všech svých lidí, ale spolu s postupujícím časem začala jeho ostražitost opadat, spolu s tím, jak narůstalo jeho vzrušení po ovládnutí Asgardu a skřínky prastarých zim, pro jejíž ztrátu tak truchlil. Více než tisíc let.

Loki mu prozradil některá asgardská tajemství, ale o to více jiných přeonačil. Hrál svou vlastní hru, tu, na jejímž konci stane na vrcholu Hlidskjalfu jako král on sám. Hněv ho nikdy neopouštěl a on ho používal jako hnací sílu, díky které dokázal čekat. Protože, ač to tak nevypadalo, on čas měl. Měl celý život…

Až nadešel den velkého útoku.

Vybrali si pro svůj výsadek hlubokou noční hodinu, kdy bude celý Asgard spát a jediný bdělí tak budou strážci a s nimi i Heimdall. Laufey nechal Lokiho vyjít z paláce na ledové pláně a vyrazil spolu s ním a mnoha bojovníky. Šli nalehko, pohybovali se po zmrzlé zemi rychle a s jistotou a Loki dávno navyklý na zdejší podmínky se nezpozdil ani o krok.

Věděl, že pokud se objeví na nechráněném místě mimo ledové hradby, Heimdall ho uzří a vyšle pro něj hlídku, zejména pokud jej opravdu hledali. A přesně to také udělal. Nechal Laufeye žít v domnění, že sám útočí, zatímco bude naopak útočeno na něj. A pokud budou jeho předpoklady chybné… nu, pak se alespoň dostane na Asgard. Ať už sám nebo ne.

Vyběhl před mrazivé obry a volal Heimdallovo jméno, věděl, že ho uslyší, i kdyby dřímal. A brzy se na obloze opravdu zablesklo a Loki viděl, že se blíží Bifrost. Tím pohledem se mu rozbušilo srdce. Byl blízko, tak velmi blízko. Skoro na dotek. Téměř už dokázal cítit vůni asgardského vzduchu.

Jenže obři se blížili k němu s Laufeym v čele. Nemohl proti nim použít žádnou jejich zbraň, ne, to by je ani nezranilo. Ale on už dávno přišel na způsob, jak jedinou ranou umocnit svůj zásah ve smrtelnou ránu, i když mu sami nedali nic k dispozici. Sáhl pod šaty na svůj hrudník a odepnul medailon. Zlato v jeho rukách zazpívalo. Hřejivý kov, spolu s Odinovou magií a schopnostmi, které si osvojil během svého dospívání v kovárně, v mžiku vykonal přesně tu práci, jakou od něj očekával.

Laufey téměř ani nestihl vykřiknout překvapením, když se k němu Loki mrštně jako rybka v bystřině přemístil a zasáhl ho přesně mířenou ranou do krku. Téměř ani neslyšel Lokiho nenávistná slova: „Neměl jsi mi lhát!" než ho pohltila nekonečná temnota a Lokiho naopak energie duhového mostu, zatímco byli ostatní obři odmrštěni vlnou jeho magie.

_Domů. Putoval domů._

Vykutálel v prostoru asgardské brány, lapaje po dechu, ale ještě než k němu stihl kdokoliv přiskočit, ještě než na sebe nechal dolehnout únavu, vtiskl té dýce její původní tvar a uschoval ji u sebe. Protože trumfy se nikdy nevynášejí najednou, i kdybyste měli jen poslední tah před vítězstvím.

_Druhá smyčka se stáhla, _pomyslel si._ Teď už zbývala jen třetí._

ooOoo

Jakmile se vzpamatoval a stačil rozhlédnout, už byl pažemi ve stříbrném pancíři přitisknut na mohutnou hruď. Skoro se mu pod tím dotekem nedostávalo vzduchu. Na okamžik zavřel oči a dovolil si podlehnout svým pocitům, ale pak v něm opět vzkypěl jeho hněv a on se prudce vzepjal a vymanil se z bratrovy náruče.

„Nedotýkej se mě," zasyčel. „Už nikdy!"

„Bratře, co…" začal Thor zmateně, jeho tvář se překvapeně zachmuřila, jak si svého mladšího bratra, kterého hledal tak dlouhý čas, prohlížel. „Co se stalo?" zeptal se.

„Co se stalo? Co by se asi tak mělo stát?!" vyjel na něj Loki vztekle, podrážděně. _Jak se může takhle ptát?_

Thorovo zmatení bylo čím dál hmatatelnější, až to najednou Lokimu přišlo prostě směšné a nahlas se rozchechtal.

A v tom je tam našla i jejich matka, Frigga, a vteřiny po ní i Všeotec Odin.

„Miláčku!" zvolala a rozeběhla se k Lokimu. Ten zůstal zcepeněle stát, jeho smích rázem ustal, jako by mu odumřel v hrdle, jen na ni hleděl jako na zjevení. Odina v tu chvíli ani nevnímal. Zelené oči pohroužené hluboko do těch, které se na něj tolikrát usmály, které tolikrát daly utišit jeho trápení. Oči matky…

Od ní se obejmout nechal, dokonce si dovolil nadechnout se vůně, kterou vždy vydávala její kůže. _Matka…_ Jenže on nemá rodiče. _A přesto…_

Co to bylo za život, když se v něm všechno přelo? Jeden pocit zápolil se druhým? Trhal jeho duši na kousky, jak ho to vnitřní pnutí přemáhalo? Ne! To nesmí. Už nikdy.

O poznání jemněji se vymanil i z její náruče a pak na ně všechny příkře pohlédl.

„Čím pro vás vlastně jsem?! Čím jsem pro tebe, Thore? Čím jsem pro tebe, matko? Čím jsem pro tebe… _otče_?" V hlase pohrdání a výsměch. Všechno to, co cítil ve svém srdci, nechal proznít navenek.

Matčiny oči pohasly, otec nehnul ani brvou, ale Thor, vždy tak odhodlaný okamžitě jednat a útočit, se kolíbavě pohnul směrem k němu a chtěl mu chlácholivě a bodře položit ruku rameno.

„Jsi můj bratr, Loki," pronesl do ticha místnosti. „Proč to zpochybňuješ?"

„Protože je to lež!" zařval Loki a ukročil další krok vzad, pryč z jeho dosahu. Pryč od všech. Thor ruku stáhl, jako by se spálil. Skoro mu ho bylo v tu chvíli líto. Jen skoro.

„Nechtěli jsme, aby ses to takhle dozvěděl," pronesl Odin do nového, napjatého ticha.

Lokiho pohled se vztekle přesunul k němu. „Ne? A jak jste to tedy plánovali? Že uspořádáte velkou oslavu na mou počest a tam pyšně oznámíte, že je váš druhý syn vlastně synem vašich nepřítel? Tak?"

„Křivdíš nám, synu," zvolala Frigga, ale Lokiho oči k ní ani nepohlédly. Dál fixované na Odina nemilosrdně ho probodávaly pohledem, smrtonosné ve svém hněvu, připravené smést každou námitku, každou obhajobu ze stolu a spálit ji na prach.

Odin útrpně přivřel oko, hlavu otočil, jako by vyhlížel z místnosti ven, i když vlastně z toho kolem sebe neviděl nic. „Pokud mám být upřímný, mým úmyslem bylo zamlčet ti to navždy."

„Proč?" zasyčel Loki. „Styděl ses?" vybídl ho pohrdavě, bradu bojovně povystrčil vpřed, jako by čekal na to, až protivník udělá chybu a on bude moci zasadit svou poslední ránu.

„Ne… Chtěl jsem, abyste si byli s bratem rovni, abyste měli stejné šance," zaslechl zdánlivě klidný hlas. A tím víc ho to pobouřilo.

„Ale to jsme nikdy neměli! Nikdy jsi ani nepomyslel na to, že to já bych mohl být král!"

„Loki!" zvolala matka, aby ho zadržela, ale Loki neustoupil ani o píď.

„Vždy jsi nám tvrdil, že vidíš naši budoucnost jasně. Řekni… _otče_… jak sis doopravdy představoval tu mou? Někde ve vězení? Někde hezky odsunutého na Helheimu? Nebo snad v říši trpaslíků či elfů? Náležitě pryč velkému Thorovi z cesty? Tak řekni!"

„Miláčku, snažně tě prosím, vyslechni nás," zalomila Frigga rukama a zastoupila mu cestu tak, že na ni chtě-nechtě prostě musel pohlédnout. Všechna ta bolest v její tváři ho téměř zlomila, ale pak se znovu zatvrdil. Neustoupí. Už ne! „Chtěli jsme ti to říct, tehdy, když za Odinem přišel Tós a naléhal na něj, aby…"

Loki se zamračil. „Co s tím má společného ten _zrádce_?" zavrčel, ona ovšem konečně měla jeho plnou pozornost. Odin si v pozadí jen povzdechl, ale nechal ji být. Věděl, co bude následovat. To jen Thor se zmateně rozhlížel po svých rodičích, jako by nechápal. A také nechápal, neměl co chápat.

„On není… Miláčku, nesmíš věřit, že tě zradil. On… nikdy by neodešel, kdyby… On… chtěl tě jen bránit, až do konce!"

„O čem to mluvíš, matko?" zeptal se Loki podezřívavě a oči se mu rozšířily.

„Já… on…" Frigga polkla, nerozhodná. Ale jednou to muselo ven a teď byla stejně dobrá doba jako kdykoliv jindy. „Během útoku obrů, když tě zachránil, si musel uvědomit, že jsi jedním z nich. Nevím přesně, jak ho to napadlo, jisté však je, že si to dal dohromady, a pak přišel za… za námi a naléhal, abychom s tebou promluvili. Odin nesouhlasil, víš, jaký je, a…" dodala s prosbou v hlase a Loki pohlédl nevěřícně na otce, než znovu spojil svůj pohled s matčiným.

„Kde je?" zasyčel šeptavě, o to naléhavěji. „Řekni mi, kde je?!"

Frigga na moment přivřela oči, ale pak se jemně pousmála. „Na Midgardu. Pozbyl svých zkušeností i vzpomínek, narodil se do nové rodiny, ale daří se mu dobře. I když ten čas u lidí plyne tak rychle…"

Loki polkl a otočil se na Odina. „Vzal jsi mu jeho moc, jeho život, jen kvůli svému sobectví?!" zavrčel.

„Loki, prosím!" zaúpěla matka znovu, ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou a odmrštil její ruce, které se ho snažily zachytit.

„Vzal jsi mi ho jen kvůli tomu, aby sis udržel další za svých špinavých tajemství?" cedil skrz zuby, zatímco odhodlaně kráčel směrem ke svému otci s rukama v pěst a hned zas s nataženými prsty, mezi kterými jiskřila jeho magie. „Co sis myslel?!" zahřímal a už mu byl na dosah, když v tom před něj skočil Thor a zablokoval mu k Odinovi přístup.

Loki se rozzuřil a praštil bratra do tváře, ale s tím to ani nehnulo.

„Nedovolím ti to!" zvolal, do ruky mu vplulo jeho mocné kladivo a sám zaujal plně bojovou pózu.

„Nedovolíš mi co?" vysmál se mi Loki, jehož hněv v tu chvíli vystřídalo pohrdání. „Všichni jste stejní, hledíte jen na to, jak si vzájemně krýt záda, ušetřit své srdce, ale co moje srdce? _Co to moje?!"_

Pak se na Thora vztekle podíval, otočil se na matku, jejíž bolest byla téměř hmatatelná, a ještě, než se přemístil neznámo kam, jeho oči, nabroušené jako smrtelné dýky, zamířily se svou hrozbou k Odinovi.

_Jednou si pro tebe přijdu, otče…_

ooOoo

Ten den vypukla nad Asgardem bouře takových rozměrů, že to trhalo střechy z domů, věže z paláce, duhový most se chvěl v základech a Heimdall musel odejít z prostoru brány, jinak by ho vítr stáhl do hlubin vod. Sám Thor měl co dělat, aby za letu stihl utlumit všechny nejhorší škody způsobené blesky a povětřím. Lokiho hněv byl nezměrný, trýzeň neutišitelná. Až nakonec na druhý den všechno ustalo a zanechalo to po sobě jen zkázu, jako osten mířící na Asgard a slibující pomstu budoucí.

Neví se, kolik slz prolila Frigga, ani co všechno cítil Odin nebo Thor, do jejich srdcí nikdo neviděl a ani ze strachu se nahlédnout neodvážil, jisté však bylo, že Loki nadobro odešel, nehledě na jejich zármutek.

_A třetí smyčka se stáhla, i když nebyla nikdy utažena…_

**Konec druhé části**


	3. Chapter 3

**Svět třetí**

**Midgard**

Čas plynul, ale on si toho sotva povšiml. Co pro něj byl den, rok? Jen mřenka, zatímco v jeho mysli zůstával stín, zatímco procházel mezi světy vesmírem, světem ledu, světem ohně, stále bažící po pomstě, ale nalézající i jiný cíl. Ten, který předsunul tomu původnímu. Nechtěl je vidět, nechtěl je znát, ty samozvané vládce všech devíti světů. Dávno poznal, že tomu tak není, že zdaleka nedosáhli všude… Zůstával jejich očím skrytý, až se konečně dostal na Midgard.

Rázoval parkem v jednom z měst v plné zbroji, kůže na kůži, kov otíral se o kov, ale on se na nic a na nikoho neohlížel. Oni se na něj také nikdy neohlíželi. Všechno za jeho zády. Odin, Thor, Asgarďané, Laufey… Nikdo! Všichni! Opustili ho, zřekli se ho svým jednáním, svými pokleslými, mrzkými skutky. A přitom… on jen chtěl být platným členem říše. Možná i tím nejvyšším. Měl na to právo. Protože kdo jiný by něco takového mohl dokázat? Snad Thor? Ten tatínkův mazánek?Ten, který ho bránil, ač ležela miska vah plně na jeho straně?_ Pche!_

Zatnul zuby a sevřel ruku kolem své znovuvytvořené dýky v pěst. Stala se mu průvodkyní, svědkyní jeho činů a vzpomínkou na minulost. Midgard byl jen další zastávkou, ale na dost dlouhou dobu, aby to stálo za to. Kudy na tomto světě prošel, tam vzplál nějaký starý svár. Stejně jako na Asgardu, když tam setrval naposledy, zanechával za sebou spoušť. Brzy, již brzy, mu budou alespoň tito nízcí a pomíjiví Midgarďané klečet u nohou a on jim bude panovat. Protože na této planetě není nikdo, kdo by se mu opovážil vzepřít. Nikdo, kdo by se mu vyrovnal… A ten jeden si na něj jistě ani nevzpomene, byl-li vůbec ve věku, kdy by si ho všiml. _Narodil se do jiné rodiny_… Friggina slova se mu vypalovala do mysli jako vyleptaná kyselinou. Lež, všechno jen _lež_.

Zamračil se a upřel svůj zrak na oblohu. Něco se k němu shůry blížilo velkou rychlostí. Vypadalo to jako… kometa, trochu jako Bifrost při přenosu, jenže daleko menší, méně výrazné, prudce to měnilo směr, až najednou před ním ve zvířeném prachu na cestě přistál jakýsi člověk v rudozlaté kovové zbroji a se světlem na hrudi. Zvědavě si ho prohlížel, když se zvedal z pokleku a namiřoval na něj své jasně osvícené ruce. I poté, když si dovolil říct: „Vzdej se, nebo budeš litovat, panenko!"

Loki se rychle vzpamatoval ze svého omámení. „Já?" vyzval ho posměšně, téměř líně. „Já že budu litovat? Ty budeš litovat, že ses postavil svému bohu!"

„Já na žádné bohy nevěřím, kreaturo zelená, jsem zapřisáhlý ateista, ukázal bych ti na to i papír, ale zrovna ho jako na potvoru nemám po kapsách, takže jestli nechceš mít díru v hrudi, zbav se těch svých pozlátek a dej ruce hezky nad hlavu," dovoloval si ten muž. Rozhodně to nebyla žena, nebo alespoň ne taková, se kterou se Loki kdy setkal. Ty byly spíše krotké, poddajné, měkké, ne jako tady… ten.

Ledabyle jeho směrem vyslal magické plameny, jenže než toho smrtelníka stihly byť jen oblíznout, vznesl se ten podivný troufalec vzhůru a smetl ho ze země výbojem energie ze svých dlaní. Loki se přetočil, prudce vyskočil na nohy a okamžitě zaútočil znovu. Železného muže zasypala hromada kamení, ale i z toho se vyprostil a ještě jich několik lenivě hodil zpět, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co to za svinstvo svírá v rukách.

„Nééé!" zařval Loki rozezleně. „Tohle mi nepřekazíš, ty bídný lidský červe! Já jsem tvůj král!"

„Ty jsi sotva nedomrlá princezna, puso," poškleboval se mu ten člověk dál, zatímco ho obletoval a mířil na něj svými zbraněmi. „Okamžitě přestaň se všemi svými zvrhlostmi a já si ještě rozmyslím, jestli tě zabiju, nebo jestli tě přenechám našemu kyklopovi nebo někomu jinému, kdo má na tebe zálusk, a že by jich už bylo dost, včetně několika dost vlivných vlád."

Loki se rozesmál, škubnul rukou vpřed, aby na něj nechal spadnout košatý strom a zároveň ho nechal zaplést se do jeho větví. „Mě chceš zabít, smrtelníče? Mě, který přežil na ledových pláních vydaný napospas nepřátelům? Mě, který se lstí dokázal vrátit? Mě, který procestoval celý vesmír, jen aby si právě teď vybral Midgard, na kterém hodlá panovat? Mě?!"

Jenže ten pozemšťan se stromu znovu vyhnul, vysmekl se jeho mrštným šlahounům, obletěl ho a prudce k Lokimu vyrazil, podrážeje mu nohy svojí vahou. Pak mu sevřel ruce nad hlavou svými kovovými prsty jako do kleští a přikovanému na zemi k němu zapředl: „Tak to´s asi ještě nebyl na Sibiři, květinko mámivá, tamní způsoby jsou opravdu vyhlášené. Ale třeba budeš žít tak dlouho, aby ti o tom naše Vdova mohla aspoň vyprávět." A pak, když cítil svoji nepopiratelnou převahu, odklopil přední část své helmy a ocitl se mu tváří v tvář.

A v Lokim v ten moment život ustrnul a s ním i jeho všemi křivdami zmáčené srdce.

Jako by to bylo včera, kdy ho viděl naposledy. Jako by to bylo před chvílí, vteřinou, kdy…

Tento muž měl sice vlasy střižené krátce, alespoň co se dalo říct podle toho, co bylo vidět pod vším tím kovem, jeho vousy měly jiný tvar, ale ta tvář, ač starší, ty oči, které si ho nyní prohlížely s pohrdáním, ty oči na něj kdysi hleděly s touhou a láskou, bázní, ta ústa dokázala utišit všechny jeho strachy, nepokoj v mladé duši, ten úsměv dokázal prozářit jeho den lépe než slunce na obloze. Kdysi, před časem… Před tou velkou bouří v jeho životě, před celým tím přelomem, ještě v době jeho zatmění…

„Kdo jsi?" vydechl Loki omámeně a ten muž se ušklíbl jako hvězda přehlídkových mol.

„Copak? Jsme v úzkých, panáčku? Neslyšel jsi o mně? Tak to´s mě ranil, vážně. Jsem Tony Stark, z mé vlastní vůle Iron Man, a tímto tě zatýkám," prohlásil, než si helmu znovu přiklopil a zavelel: „Ke mně, bando, tady jsme skončili."

A pak k Lokiho sluchu konečně dolehl zvuk vrčení motoru letadla, jeho oči zahlédly stín modročervených šatů a štítu s hvězdou, lesk černých uniforem, a on zjistil, že je kolem něj daleko více ruchu a lidí, než jak si myslel ještě před chvilkou. Že ho vskutku obklíčili.

A tak učinil tu jednou věc, která mu ještě zbývala.

Vypařil se.

Doslova.

ooOoo

Loki se procházel, kolem něj spěchající dav, přesto zůstával nepozorován a nepoznán ve svém prostém pozemském oděvu. Skoro se uchechtl nad vší tou ironií, jak sem zapadal, kdyby ho do očí netrkly světélkující tabule v popředí a on se nezastavil na místě. Jedna hlásala – _IRON MAN: Ochránce města_ – a hned vedle čněla druhá – _KAPITÁN AMERIKA: Armáda nás nikdy nenechala na holičkách._ Zamračil se nejprve na ten druhý obrázek, příliš velký na jeho vkus, a v duchu si pomyslel, jestli je opravdu někdo tak hloupý a obleče si na sebe tuhle kombinaci barev, výstřední dokonce i pro Thora, který se nikdy neštítil přitahovat k sobě veškerou pozornost, jak jen mohl. Jakmile ale seznal, že jsou midgarďané schopni prostě všeho, jeho oči opět zabloudily k tváři člověka, se kterým se před pár hodinami tak neprozřetelně setkal…

Stál tam tak hrdě na tom pozemském plakátu z lesklého papíru, skoro vznešeně, přezíravě v té své podivné blyštivé zbroji z úplně jiné doby a času, než jak ho znával on. Skoro jako kdyby mu Odin všechno vzal a on si přesto ve svém podvědomí uchoval alespoň něco ze svých vzpomínek. Uvědomění, že je něčím víc než jen smrtelník, svou lásku ke kovu, své odhodlání překonávat překážky, a zároveň ztratil tu svou nesmělost a získal na živočišnosti – jako by s tím toužil bojovat, s nimi všemi. A podle všeho i bojoval. Bojoval teď a předtím též – za něj, zatímco on sám se v tu chvíli potácel někde na hranici mezi bezvědomím a sněním.

Sáhl do kapsy a prsty přejel po hladkém jílci dýky. Možná, _jen možná_, bylo načase, aby opět získala svého právoplatného majitele, a on na oplátku svou odpověď…

ooOoo

„Měl jsem ho zastavit, ženo? Měl jsem bránit Midgard, jen co jsem ho tam spatřil? Odsoudit ho? Vyřkni svůj soud?" chtěl znát Odin v jejich komnatách, tam, kde nikdo nemohl vidět, že je také pouze muž, kterého sužuje nejedno velké trápení, a že i jeho mysl zaplavují pochybnosti. Nikdo, kromě jeho manželky.

„Možná ano, možná ne," odpověděla Frigga po jeho boku, zatímco v duchu shlížela na ten životem pulzující Midgard. Uběhlo přemnoho dní od chvíle, co od nich Loki v hněvu odešel, aniž by se rozloučil, i mnoho dní od doby, co se před nimi v jiných světech skrýval. Teď ale jako kdyby vystoupil na jasné světlo a nechal na sobě opět spočinout asgardské zrak, ať už si tak počínal vědomě či ne. A ač se i jí zprvu nelíbilo, co vidí, ač nemohla ani ve své moudrosti ani jako matka schvalovat jeho kruté a zbytečné činy, teď, právě v tuto chvíli, mohla být konečně vděčná za to, kam ho jeho kroky zavedly. Čekala na to až příliš dlouho.

„Vždy mluvíš jen v hádankách…" povzdechl si Všeotec a odvrátil se od ní.

Ale bohyně života se jen pousmála. „Mluvím tak, jak je to pro tebe nejlepší, muži."

ooOoo

Přistál na rampě na své věži a nechal si od Jarvise sejmout oblek. Byl unavený. Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, zejména ne Furymu do oka, ale všechno to Iron Manské hýření, nebo možná zachraňování světa, jak tomu říkávali u Avengers, si na něm vybíralo svou daň. Měl dojem, jako by těch zločinců na ulicích jen přibývalo a stávali se z jich superzločinci a posléze i superextrazločinci, spíš než aby se obávali odplaty a začali sekat latinu. Jako by všichni – ať už země, jednotlivci či korporace – se vší tou čím dál větší palebnou silou hledali zároveň i nové a lepší odpovědi, jak ji přemoci, a tím se jen celý ten začarovaný kruh chaosu dostával do větší vývrtky a spirály. Takovým tempem se z toho za několik let stane tornádo, které všechny lidi pohltí a sfoukne z povrchu Země do vesmíru…

Vešel do obývacího pokoje a zamířil k baru. Sklenka skotské mu jen přijde vhod; stala se jeho zvykem a věrnou společnicí už dřív, natož po několikahodinové šichtě v SHIELDu. Slastně nechal na jazyk sklouznout drsnou chuť alkoholu a znovu zatočil obsahem, až se rozvířil na dně.

Po tolika dnech honění a létání po všech čertech ho dnes měli přímo na dosah. Výzvědné služby toho mimozemšťana lokalizovaly v Central parku, vypadalo to, že se ani nijak nesnaží ukrývat, všechna ta kůže, plášť, na hlavě helma s rohy tak velkými, že měl pocit, že je zázrak, že se mu hlava jeho vlastní vahou nezvrátila dozadu, z něj činily celkem snadný terč, pokud ovšem neměl namířeno na maškarní, což on neměl, natolik už měl příležitost ho poznat. Ne, jeho cílem bylo pouhopouhé, prozaické ovládnutí světa. Takových už tu bylo. Přesto se historie opakovala zas a znovu.

Takže ho měli na dosah, _on_ ho měl dokonce pevně v Iron Manských rukách, když se ten muž najednou prostě vypařil. _Puff_. Jako pára nad hrncem. A byl ten tam. Zelené oči zatížené jemu neznámou emocí, kterou mohlo být naprosto cokoliv.

Znovu se napil a zavrtěl hlavou, že si vybavil právě tento detail. _Zelené_. Skoro jako kdyby přesně věděl, jaké budou. Zvláštní, že se na ně pamatoval, většinou si nevzpomene, ani co měl ten den k snídani… Doplnil sklenici a usadil se na svou pohodlnou pohovku.

Potýkali se se samými s nebezpečnými silami a poslední roky byly stále děsivější. Už neměli co do činění jen s chemickými séry, radiací, pokročilými zbraněmi, lidmi s geny x a supernadlidmi, kteří z vás mohli nadělat fašírku, schopnými vstupovat do myslí ostatních a procházet zdmi. Potýkali se se vším tímhle a navíc ještě s magií, jejíž možnosti jim byly zcela neznámé. Rozum někdy opravdu zůstával stát.

„Jarvisi, shrň mi, co všechno o něm víme," vyzval svou umělou inteligenci, která pro něj prováděla všechno od zabezpečení jeho domu, přes objednávání večeře a smrkacích kapesníčků, až po špionáž vládních i nevládních složek nebo vykreslování dat, která potřeboval ke své práci ve Stark Industries či jako Iron Mana.

„Loki je podle všeho bůh lstivosti a klamu ze severské mytologie, která pochází od germánských kmenů obývajících Skandinávský poloostrov ležící na severozápadní straně Evropy. Tamější panteon tvoří dvě skupiny bohů – jedni se nazývají Ásové a druzí Vanové –, nejvyšší bohem je pak Odin či Ódin, původně nazývaný jako Wotan či Woden, jemuž zbývající bohové víceméně podléhají. Je bohem smrti, války a magie. Jeho manželkou je…"

„Jarvisi! Říkal jsem sice, co _všechno_, ale přesto jsem to nemyslel tak zeširoka. Zaměř se jen na toho rohatýho gaunera, co nám tu plundruje zem, buď tak laskav," zabručel Tony a obrátil oči v sloup. Mít dobře informovanou umělou inteligenci bylo sice často skvělé, ale její užvaněnost se někdy rovnala nadporučíku Datovi ze Star Treku, a na to dnes neměl čas ani náladu.

„Promiňte, pane, již se to nestane," pronesl počítač omluvně a Tony si odfrkl. _Jako by to bylo možné._ „Loki je podle mých informací," pokračoval Jarvis, „mladším synem výše jmenovaného Odina a Friggy, jeho manželky, bohyně mateřství, rodinného života a manželství, a bratrem Thora, boha hromu, deště, počasí všeobecně a plodnosti země. Jeho rodinné záznamy jsou ovšem dosti zmatené a spletité. Některé uvádějí, že je Odinovým synem, jiné zase, že je jen nevlastním, protože naopak pochází ze starobylé linie mrazivých obrů ze zcela jiné říše, a že jej Odin na Asgard přinesl jako malé dítě a za syna jej následně pojal."

„Jarvisi!" zavrčel Stark, už toho začínal mít dost, „a jak je tohle pro nás podstatné?!"

„Pane, jen se snažím vyextrahovat určité části jeho minulosti, které mají přímý vztah k jeho nynějšímu jednání, a relevantně podle toho zanalyzovat jeho možné další kroky."

Tony něco nejasného zamručel, ale uvelebil se a dál poslouchal.

„Podle všeho byl až do období, které by se podle lidských měřítek dalo nazvat pubertou, poměrně neškodný, jeho zábavou sice bylo tropit si žerty ze svých společníků, zejména pak z Thora, a škodit, ale nikomu v té době nijak závratně neublížil a všechny skutky následně odčinil. Jedinou trvalou památkou na toto období měl být osminohý kůň, kterého poté pojal Odin za svého, protože byl velmi rychlý a unesl velká břemena."

_Jistě, neškodná puberta, prostinké žertíky a osminohý kůň, tak obvykle každá dobrá zábava začíná_, odfrkl si v duchu. Unaveně zaklonil hlavu, oči nasměrované do stropu, ale Jarvise nepřerušil.

„Loki v té době velkou měrou rozvíjel své magické schopnosti, testoval své nadání a dokázal se měnit i ve zvířata - savce, ptáky, ryby, vlastně zřejmě cokoliv bez ohledu na velikost. Záznamy ovšem tvrdí, že poté strávil nějakou dobu na Jotunheimu, planetě mrazivých obrů, a že se po svém návratu na Argard se svou adoptivní rodinou rozešel ve zlém a zcela opustil známý svět."

_Takže ani tatínkův mazánek, ale spíš nakrklý kouzelnický puberťák, skoro jako v Harry Potterovi. To nám tak ještě scházelo. Snad jich tu není jak v Bradavicích…_

„A teď se podle mých nashromážděných údajů nachází již téměř jedenáct měsíců zde. Zatím se mu podařilo znovu rozpoutat válku na Blízkém východě, v Jižní Americe rovněž zaznamenávám významný vzrůst nepokojů a na východním pobřeží Ameriky bylo za posledního půl roku vzato do vazby dvojnásobné množství zločinců, a to nejen za drobné rozmíšky podobné těm ve vaší minulosti, ale za zločiny daleko závažnějšího rozsahu. Mám pokračovat, pane?"

Tony zasténal a promasíroval si čelo prsty. Tohle bylo větší, daleko větší, než všechno, co dosud zažil. Země se bouřila sama proti sobě a podle všeho za to svých dílem mohl ten bezcitnej parchant, kterého měl dnes přímo pod rukama.

„Pane?" ozval se znovu Jarvis, když se mu nedostalo žádné odpovědi.

„Ne, jen to ne. Už jen z toho, jak to slyším, mě rozbolela hlava. Udělej si ty svý výpočty a všechny údaje pošli naší královně kyklopů do SHILEDu. Třeba bude vědět, co s tím. Za jeden den už se to nezboří a já toho mám dneska už vážně po krk…"

„Dobře, pane, jak si přejete. S ohledem na vaše zdraví bych vám tedy v současné chvíli navrhoval lehkou večeři složenou z dušené zeleniny a rýže, koupel a následně spánek."

„Urgh," vydal ze sebe znechuceně, „jen žádnou zeleninu! Nevím, co to do tebe vjelo furt mi to takhle nutit! Objednej mi biftek, středně propečený, a k tomu pořádně nezdravý americký hranolky."

„Pane, ale vaše hodnoty ukazují, že…"

„Kašlu na hodnoty, kašlu na všechna měření. Když nemůžu mít klid, tak mi dopřej aspoň to jídlo! Někdy si tady vážně připadám jak v mučírně…" zaskučel Tony, zvedl se a zamířil z místnosti do další části svého bytu. „Ale s tím vykoupáním máš pravdu. Jídlo si dám až pak."

„Jistě, pane, již pro vás napouštím vanu. Teplotu jsem nařídil na 38, 6 °C. Jídlo budete mít přichystané za třicet dva minut. Příjemnou koupel, pane."

ooOoo

Procházel se neviděn po jeho pokojích. Ani ten podivný počítač, který si tak moc dovoloval odmlouvat svému stvořiteli, ho nemohl zaznamenat, dokud mu to nedovolí. A prozatím si dával velký pozor, aby tomu tak nebylo. Nechtěl… vlastně nevěděl, co nechtěl. Byl zvědavý, zajímalo ho, co se všechno dozví, co všechno o něm už ti pozemšťané vědí.

Slyšet o své vlastní minulosti emocemi oproštěným hlasem bylo… ne až tak bolestné, jak čekal. Byla to minulost, sice pevně zakořeněná a vepsaná v něm jeho vlastní krví, ale přesto minulost. Věděl, že je veden v mytologii všech devíti světů, ale že byly pozemské zkazky až tak důkladné? To ho překvapilo. Co ho ovšem rozezlilo, byla troufalost nějakého počítače předvídat jeho další kroky. On byl nepředvídatelný! Vždy se tím honosil. A také by ho zajímalo, jestli počítač například započítal i to, co se dnes stalo, a jak by se změnil směr jeho takzvaného uvažování, kdyby znal všechny proměnné a věděl, čím jeho pán ve skutečnosti je.

Ne, Loki se v duchu zasmál. Kdepak. Tohle nemohly předvídat žádné počítače na Midgardu, i kdyby se spojily v jedno.

Přesunul se ke dveřím do jeho lázní a zauvažoval, jestli má vstoupit. Mohl by. Ta představa ho lákala, možná až příliš, vzpomínky na minulost se mísily s těmi přítomnými a rozdmýchávaly oheň, vyvolávaly záchvěv touhy - dotknout se, ochutnat dosud nepoznané, konečně, ano… Jenže… stále tu bylo jedno velké _jenže_. Kdysi stáli na společné straně, ovšem teď… teď jsou nepřáteli, protivníky, a ač takový vztah často v milostných záležitostech všechno ještě více okořenil, teď si byl jist, že by se tam dobrovolně ani nedostali. Ne, když Tós, nebo Tony, jak si říkával tady na tomto světě, neměl v rukách nic, čeho by se mohl chytit. Neměl proč mu věřit.

Odstoupil od dveří a usmál se. Ne. Počká si. Teď už konečně ano.

ooOoo

Matka něco věděla, Thor si tím byl jistý. Věděla to celé dlouhé roky, ale nic neřekla, ani o Lokim, ani o tom tajemném Tósovi. A jeho bratr byl už pryč celá léta, kdovíkde. Neobjevil se na jeho honosné svatbě se Sif, nevěděl ani, že se mu narodila dcera Trúd a že pozvolna rostla do krásy. Asgard a jeho rodina pro něj přestali existovat. Jako by je natrvalo vyhostil ze svého srdce.

Ale u Thora tomu tak nebyl. Co na tom záleželo, že Loki nebyl jeho krve? Stále zůstal jeho bratrem, a on po něm tesknil. Strávili spolu tolik let bok po boku. Pevně věřil, že ho jeho hněv jednou opustí a on se vrátí domů. Protože… co mu to tenkrát řekl na té své slavnosti? Pamatoval si to dobře: „_Nedovol, aby tě někdy přemohla zahořklost a ty ses změnil, protože pak by už svět nikdy nebyl tím, čím dřív."_ A měl pravdu. Svět tady, ani svět tam venku už nebyl tím, čím býval dřív… a to Thora velice rmoutilo.

ooOoo

Když se Tony za třicet šest minut vynořil z koupelny, už se cítil trochu odpočatý. Večeře připravená na jídelním stole voněla po celém patře a on s radostí zanořil nůž do toho šťavnatého kusu masa a ochutnal. Býval by si celý pokrm naplno užil včetně těch nezdravých hranolek, jenže pak se vzduch před jeho očima zavlnil a vidlička na cestě k jeho ústům zamrzla v půli pohybu.

Před ním, z druhé strany stolu, seděl ten chlap z dneška. Černé vlasy mu splývaly v uvolněných pramenech podél bledého obličeje, zelené oči opět nebezpečně zářily, na rtech mu hrál… nezdravě poťouchlý úsměv, třebaže měl ruce složené před sebou na desce stolu obrácené dlaněmi vzhůru, jako by tím říkal: _Vidíš? Úplně neškodný…_

Tonymu vyschlo v puse, vidličku prudce odhodil stranou a rychle se zvedl. „Co tu děláš?" ozval se špatně maskovaným děsem v hlase.

„Pane? S kým to mluvíte? Nedetekuji zapnutou televizi, kterou byste mohl častovat svými poznámkami," ozval se Jarvis zmateně – pokud tedy mohly být počítače zmatené.

„Jarvisi, ty ho…" začal Tony svou otázku a Loki v tu chvíli s vítězným úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. _Panebože_! „… nevidíš?"

„Koho nemám vidět, pane? Vaše tepová frekvence je zvýšená, měl byste se uklidnit, aby nevystoupala na kritickou mez, jinak…"

„Já se nechci uklidnit! Okamžitě zavolej do SHIELDu, řekni jim, že tu máme Lokiho, že ho nevidíš a že mě chce… já vlastně nevím, co chce!" vychrlil Stark příkazy s očima navrch hlavy, ale přesto stále přišpendlenýma k postavě před sebou, která ovšem nejevila zdání, že by chtěla útočit, ale co hůř, ani odejít.

„Rozumím, pane, budou tu za… šest minut a třicet osm vteřin," informoval ho Jarvis.

„No," zamumlal Tony hořce, „doufejme, že v tý době budu ještě naživu…"

Lokiho úsměv se ještě více rozšířil, když nechal své maskování zmizet naplno, protože teď už počítači mohl dovolit, aby ho viděl, a ušklíbl se na Starka. „Nedělej si iluze. Kdybych tě chtěl zabít, udělal bych to už ve tvé vaně. Iron Man, sužovaný, tragický hrdina, který po těžkém dni ukončí svůj život, by nebyl až tak nezvyklý obraz vaší doby…"

Tony dělal, že to přeslechl, podobné pohrůžky mu nebyly cizí, i když většinou zněly spíš jako – _vypíchnu ti oči a budu tě pomalu mučit_, než – _postarám se o tvou sebevraždu_, a raději přešel přímo k věci.

„Tak co tedy chceš? Jestli biftek, stačilo říct – nechal bych objednat hned dva. Nerad se s někým dělím z jednoho talíře, víš? Bacily a tak. A zejména se superzločincema. Můj doktor mi to nedoporučuje…" nadhodil teď už uvolněnějším tónem, dokonce trochu odlehčeným, jak mu začalo docházet, že on je přece _Iron Man_ a má na své straně všechny své vytuněné zbraně, Jarvise, SHIELD, Hawkayovy šípy i Hulkovu běsnotu.

„Na to, kým ve skutečnosti jsi, nějak moc mluvíš…" odvětil Loki a jeho úsměv nahradilo zamračení. „Midgard tě zkazil."

Tony ho zmateně napodobil, ale pak přikročil ke stolu a znovu se usadil. Když nic jiného, mohl by alespoň stihnout dojíst tu večeři a vidlička v ruce by mohla být taky dobrým překvapením i pro nezvaného boha.

„A čím podle tebe jsem?" nadhodil s hranolkou v puse, než ji okatě sežvýkal.

„Někým, koho neprávem zbavili jeho postavení…" poučil ho Loki klidným hlasem a tvářil se při tom… všelijak. Těžko se to dešifrovalo. Kdyby měl hádat, řekl by, že mu přijde… vážný?

Raději zkontroloval čas – ještě tři minuty. _Tři! Minuty!_ To by mohlo vyjít. Zdálo se, že ten pobledlej chlápek za stolem čas vůbec nevnímá a duchem je spíš trochu mimo, a tak použil starou známou zdržovací taktiku.

„Jo, to se mi stává furt, že se o to snažej, ale ještě se jim to nikdy nepovedlo. Asi máš špatný informace, holenku," informoval ho zlehka a strčil si do pusy další sousto.

Loki rozmrzele odsunul židli od stolu, až kov jejích nohou o podlahu zaskřehotal, a postavil se. Tony zbystřil, když rukou zamířil někam do vnitřní kapsy svého koženého, středověkého hábitu a na světlo vytáhl něco lesklého, až zběsile podobného obyčejné dýce. Dost špatný nápad v rukou vražedného maniaka. Fakt.

„Uhm," prohodil, „ale teď to vypadá, že by se to povíst mohlo…"

„Nemluv hlouposti," utrhnul se na něj bůh a v očích se mu hněvivě zablýskalo.

_Uh-huh_. Někdy nevěděl, z koho si nakonec jednoho dne nadělá do kalhot, jestli z tohohle maníka nebo z… Wolverina… Aktuálně to bylo skoro fifty-fifty.

A pak Loki tu dýku skoro zamilovaně pohladil, až z toho Tonymu vylezly oči z důlků, a pod jeho prsty se změnila na něco, kvůli čemuž se zase zmateně zamračil. Proč by se někdo vzdával zbraně a měnil ji na… amulet? Velký, zlatý, kulatý amulet na řetízku s podivnými symboly, které mu nic neříkaly. Jedině, kdyby ho s ním měl v plánu fláknout do hlavy. Jo, to by pak asi šlo…

_Minuta_. Pokud to přežije, bude se tím zabývat později.

Loki přejel po náhrdelníku naposledy palcem a pak si povzdechl a nabídl mu ho s výrazem někoho, kdo opravdu rozdává dárky a čeká přiměřenou reakci.

Tony na tu ruku hleděl, jak by na ní byl smrtelně jedovatý had připravený ho uštknul.

Loki protočil panenky a trochu rozmrzele řekl: „Není očarovaný. Ne tak, jak si myslíš. Patří ti. Nebo přesněji… _patřil_."

Bylo slyšet, jak tichounce zasyčel výtah. Už stačilo jen vyjet těch pár… desítek pater a budou tu. Jarvis si jistě pospíší. Obvykle vedl rychlost výtahu podle toho, v jaké společnosti se Tony právě nacházel. Pokud byla zajímavá, nu… pak to mohlo i chvíli trvat… Snad bude jeho naprogramování právě teď fungovat adekvátně.

„Vezmi si ho, je tvůj," zavrčel Loki teď již netrpělivě a Tony nerozhodně polkl. Ten kov ho lákal, ani nevěděl proč, zlato mu nikdy tolik neříkalo – alespoň z chamtivosti ne – platina nebo titan, to byly pro konstruktéra daleko zajímavější kovy, ale tento medailon, jako by ho… volal, vábil. Ne, to nebylo možné. Nic takového věci přece nedělají!

Hleděl na něj neschopen se rozhodnout, až Loki nakonec ztratil trpělivost a ještě než se dveře výtahu otevřely a vpustily Avengery dovnitř, hodil ten medailon na stůl, až se zvonivě odrazil a nakonec na něm klouzavě přistál.

A pak Loki opět zmizel, zatímco Tonymu v hlavě ulpěl jeho příkrý výraz a spolu s ním ozývající se slova: _„Je tvůj…"_

ooOoo

Bylo už dávno po půlnoci, když se všichni shromáždili v Bannerově laboratoři k briefingu.

Bruce právě vyjmenovával věci, kterými ten medailon nebyl, než přešel k daleko kratšímu výčtu a tedy tomu, čím byl. Suma sumárum nejryzejší zlato, ale na rozdíl od obyčejného zlata nezvykle pevné, dokonce absolutně nepoddajné, a navíc uvolňující určitou formu záření, která se ovšem jevila pro lidské zdraví neškodná.

Tony si povzdechl a všichni se na něj obrátili. „Co?" vyjevil se. „V tuhle dobu už chodím jako hodný kluk na kutě, vy snad ne?"

Nataša obrátila oči v sloup, Fury na něj s rukama za zády upřel své jediné oko. „Takže vy, Starku, doopravdy netušíte, co vám chtěl?"

„A vy to snad čucháte, když se u vás objeví chlápek s trochu přebujelým egem, se kterým jste si předtím zašpásovali v parku, sedne si k vám za stůl a tvrdí, že vám jen vrací nějakou cetku, která vám prý patří?" nadhodil Tony a zněl při tom až legračně dotčeně.

„Není to cetka," hlesl Bruce na obranu. „Je to neobyčejné…"

„Jo, já vím," skočil mu do toho Stark, „úžasně ryzí zlato, které jste ještě nikdy neviděli a neuvidíte. No," pokrčil rameny, „tak mě asi Loki miluje a přines mi to jako zásnubní dar…"

Rozhostilo se ticho, které by se dalo krájet, a Tony měl chuť zaskučet nahlas. Skotská mu zoufale chyběla a jeho postel… a vůbec všechno. „Vy jste tak děsně upjatí maníci," vyjádřil se a měl se k odchodu.

„Počkej, Tony," zavolal za ním Bruce, „a co tohle?" ukázal směrem k medailonu na stole.

Tony se otočil, výraz únavy a obtěžování v jeho tváři jasně patrný. „Co s tím?" pokrčil rameny, „Pro mě za mě si s tím dělejte, co chcete…"

Bruce se rozhlédl po ostatních, tvářili se nerozhodně, dokonce i Nataša a Clint, ale Fury mu věnoval přimhouřený pohled. „Doktore Bannere, jste si jistý, že je to bezpečné?"

„Co je bezpečné?" zajímal se Tony, ještě než stihl Bruce odpovědět.

„Ehm…" ozval se Steve, aby taky přispěl se svou troškou do mlýna, „no, Loki to přinesl tobě, ne?"

„Jo, to už jsme se přece shodli, nebo vám tahle noční hodina už taky leze na mozek?" _Zabedněnci, všichni jen zabedněnci! A tohle mají být superhrdinové, ochránci světa?_

„Myslím," začal opět Bruce opatrně, „že by sis ho měl vyzkoušet…"

„Zešílel jsi?" vyletěl Tony a vrázoval zpět do místnosti, aby na ně nemusel ječet z deseti metrů. „Chceš, aby se ze mě stala nějaká obrovitá příšera, která začne neodolatelně lačnit po vašem mase? Protože věř mi, Bruci, že teď na něj mám chuť dokonce i v téhle podobě," zavrčel vztekle. _Všichni už tu cvokaří, vědátoři i ti… ostatní._

Jenže oni byli zřejmě zajedno, protože se nikdo další nevyjádřil a Fury nakonec prohlásil tím svým kyselým hlasem: „A neříkejte, Starku, že vás to samotného nenapadlo…"

Tonyho zrak padl na ten šperk. Napadlo a mnohokrát - během té krátké cesty ze Stark Tower sem, ještě v letadle, pak během předchozí porady a nakonec i tady. Ale vždycky tomu nutkání odolal a byl by se dostal z jeho dosahu a zapomněl na to, kdyby mu to ti zatracení parchanti dovolili. Jenže…

„Fajn!" rozkřikl se a než ho stihl kdokoliv z nich zastavit, hrábl po tom předmětu a sevřel ho v dlani.

Nejprve se nedělo nic, oči všech přítomných otevřené dokořán, a on se málem rozesmál nahlas a na celé kolo, že je Loki prostě jen znovu nachytal a zmátl, a zatímco se tu oni pachtí s tím, co všechno jím tou tretkou chtěl mezi řádky sdělit, už někde dává do pohybu další ze svých zločineckých plánů.

Jenže pak to uviděl. Jako z mlhy k němu přibíhaly obrazy, nejprve nezřetelné, ale stále výraznější. Viděl oheň, výheň rozpálenou do ruda, cítil její žár, rozléval se mu po kůži, vcházel do nosu, viděl svého otce, ale ne Howarda Starka, ale Svaroga, jak máchá kladivem, svaly napjaté, pot na čele, viděl i svou matku, jen prchavý záblesk hnědých vlasů, která od nich odešla, když byl ještě malý, viděl se vyrůstat, získávat sílu i potřebnou zručnost, viděl se na pohřbu, i v síni králů, viděl se v přítomnosti chlapce s havraními vlasy, ke kterému nikdy nevěděl, jak se má zachovat, viděl se, jak k němu vzhlíží a zároveň na něj hledí nějak otcovsky, s náklonností v očích, viděl se s ním pracovat, smát se, prohánět se nočním městem, zatímco hřejivé slunce již dávno zapadlo za vysokými horami, viděl se stát v záplavě davu, ve stínu měděně lesklých věží paláce, když král se svou rodinou a svými dětmi, z nichž jeden byl právě tímto dítětem, zdravil své poddané a bližní, viděl se a cítil všechnu hrdost a oddanost, když tento medailon dostal od svého krále do rukou, a zároveň, jako jemný pramínek, který každou vteřinou jen sílil, pocítil i všechno své zoufalství, které se po celá ta léta snažil před sebou samým i princem skrýt, než nad ním jednoho dne po oslavách na počest staršího prince zvítězila, přemohla ho a on se rozhodl odejít, i když ho to ničilo. Viděl se, jak ho stráž u brány zadržela a odmítla ho pustit pryč, viděl se, jak sedí na břehu pod duhovým mostem a přemítá, co dělat dál, viděl se hledět do očí svému strachu, když ho princ našel a přinutil ho vyslovit se i beze slov. Cítil tu prchavou radost, kdy měl na kratinko pocit, že možná, jen možná není úplně zatracen, když ho může držet v náruči, jen aby mu ho z ní vzápětí vyrvali mraziví obři, kteří se zničehonic objevili a napadli je. Viděl se, jak se rmoutí i jak nakonec dojde k rozhodnutí, které obrátí jeho život naruby a on místo, aby prince zachránil, jen ho uvrhne do ještě větší propasti. Viděl se čelit králi, viděl se padat, umírat i se znovu zrodit… a pak uviděl ještě něco…

Viděl cizí bolest, a ne jednou. Cítil tu nezměrnou prázdnotu a hněv poprvé ve stěnách paláce a srdce mu pokleslo, viděl ji podruhé na ledových pláních a srdce se mu zachvělo, viděl ji potřetí znovu na Asgardu a srdce mu začalo krvácet.

Viděl to všechno svýma a přesto cizíma očima, rezonovalo to jeho duší jako ozvěna volání, které nikdy během svého života nedokázal vyslyšet. Možná proto se zabalil do svého brnění, možná proto stvořil Jarvise, možná proto nikdy nedokázal najít protějšek, který by splňoval jeho vysoké nároky, možná…

Ztěžka polkl, neměl tušení, co se děje s jeho tělem, slyšel jen šumění hlasů kolem něj a ruce, které se snažily medailon z jeho ruky vytrhnout. Ale ne, to nesměly, on je jeho součástí! Součástí jeho života! Vždy tomu tak bylo… Vzepřel se, pěst se mu sevřela železnou silou a odhodláním a kov v jeho dlani se najednou začal tavit. Nežhnul, jen… mělnil se, klouzal mezi prsty, vsakoval se do jeho kůže, až Tony zprudka otevřel oči vstříc nevidomému světu před sebou a pocítil, jak si částečky té věci razí cestu k jeho srdci, k jeho reaktoru.

Chtěl to zastavit, nevěděl, co se stane, jenže už to nešlo. A pak začal vnímat, jak se ta zlatá hmota sápe po úlomcích šrapnelu, které jeho srdce ohrožovaly tolik let, obaluje je a vstřebává, až po nich nakonec nezůstala ani stopa a samo zlato se usadilo kolem jeho reaktoru jako ochranný val mezi jeho tělem a tím přístrojem, který před lety sám vyrobil, a dodává mu sílu, kterou předtím nepoznal.

Necítil se unavený, dech, předtím lapavý, se mu začal klidnit, srdce přestalo bít jako na poplach, myšlení se mu pročišťovalo, zrak též. Stál tam, v té místnosti, na velitelství SHIELDu obklopený svými přáteli a několika přivolanými posilami z bezpečnostních složek a věděl, mimo všech věcí ostatních, že se tohle… bude asi opravdu jen těžko vysvětlovat.

ooOoo

Měl vztek. Nic nového ve vesmíru, naopak, u něj už nějaký ten čas setrvalý stav, ale teď to bylo jiné. Vyzařování jeho vzteku směřovalo dovnitř. Byl rozezlený. Zmatený. Na sebe. Ohledně svých vlastních myšlenek. Něco, co si už dávno zakázal, někde mezi tím, kdy jeho srdce lapily jotunheimské ledy a pak sevřela asgardské krutost. Ne, tento zmatek v mysli si dávno zakázal. To se nemělo stát. Nic z toho se nemělo stát, jeho cíl byl až do teď křišťálově jasný. Tak, co ho k tomu u všech bohů vedlo? Taková dětinská chyba! Najednou, jako by mu čas klouzal mezi prsty.

A přesto…

Být tak blízko, stát nadosah, dýchat ten stejný vzduch, všechno jako by ho vracelo zpátky do tesklivé minulosti.

A možná to bylo dobře. Že se zbavil té dýky. Ano. Protože tento člověk, tento pozemšťan ho nikdy nemůže pochopit, i kdyby získal všechny své vzpomínky zpět. Viděl to ve výrazu jeho tváře, v jeho očích. Myslel si, že by v nich mohlo něco zbýt z těch společně strávených let, ale ne. Nebylo to tam. Nebylo to v lidských silách, v kapacitě jejich omezeného myšlení. Ne… A jeho už konečně nebude nic držet zpátky, pokud tomu tak snad předtím bylo.

Protože už nezůstal nikdo, kdo by mu rozuměl.

ooOoo

Přeházel po věži a vrčel si pod fousy. Ne, nečekal, že by mu superhrdinský velmistr Fury jen potřásl rukou a řekl: _„No nic, trochu se nám to vymklo, tak se hezky vyspěte, Toníčku,"_ ale aspoň ho nemusel zamykat jako vězně v jeho vlastním domě, přidělit mu ne ochranku ale naopak hlídače a zakázat mu cokoliv dělat. To všechno byl přece nápad těch vědátorských šašků! A Kapitánů v elasťákách! A Amazonek a Legolasů! A… A vůbec, kurva! Co mu mají co poroučet?! _Jemu?!_

Dřív, v tom minulém životě, který zahlédl a který teď kroužil jeho pamětí, si možná nechal ledacos líbit. Tam se možná držel zpátky, ale tady ne! Tady, zatraceně kurvadrát ne! A možná, že si jen vybíjel zlost jako malé ukřivděné děcko, ale najednou měl pocit, že v tom rozhodně není sám. Protože… protože to bylo ono, že ano?

To byl ten důvod, proč to všechno Loki dělal. Na truc, pro zlost všem ostatním, kteří mu ublížili, uškodili, kteří ho v jeho očích zradili, i když to třeba neměli v úmyslu. Bylo to jako vypalovat vesnice, když umíte chrlit oheň, jako sjet autem ze skály a posekat všechno kolem, když víte, že to vaše auto ještě ke všemu umí létat. On byl tak… cítil tolik křivdy, odmítnutí. Tony polkl. Ale ještě nebylo pozdě, že ne? Ještě existovala možnost, jak to všechno… zvrátit.

„Pane?" ozval se Jarvis a přerušil tak tok jeho myšlenek.

„Co je?" vyjel na něj dosti neurvale, než si za to sám v duchu vynadal, a nasadil mírnější tón. „Co se děje, Jarvisi?"

„Právě jsem na policejních frekvencích zaznamenal něco, co by vás mohlo zajímat, pane."

Tony se rozhlédl kolem a přimhouřil oči. U výtahu sice stál jeden kravaťák a dole mu to tam očůrávali ještě minimálně dva, ale to nebylo nic, s čím by si on neporadil.

„Vyklop to…" nařídil mu.

A pak už věděl, že Iron Man rozhodně nezůstane sedět v koutě.

**DRUHÁ ČÁST**

ooOoo

Vykračoval si k obrovské, vyparáděné výletní lodi, takové té, která převážela tolik lidí, že by se jimi dalo zaplnit nejedno z asgardských menších měst, hůl v ruce, na sobě dlouhý, vlněný plášť proti zdejšímu povětří a šál kolem krku. Tady si vyzkouší své umění. Klam, přetvářka, vhodně zvolená slova a síla pevně spoutaná v jeho rukách. Pozemšťané nic jiného ani nechtěli. Kromě peněz a statků, samozřejmě, to hýbalo zdejším světem, ale to už byla maličkost, drobnost v rukách boha.

Zamířil k nástupnímu molu a trochu se zamračil, když tam uviděl postávat ozbrojenou stráž - agenty v těch svých směšných černých oblecích, tmavých brýlích, i když už slunce dávno nemělo svou sílu, s rukama bojovně překříženýma před tělem. Lidé vcházeli na palubu a zástupů na mole ubývalo, a přesto to vypadalo, že ti dva hledí přímo na něj. Jeden si teď dal dokonce ruku k uchu a potichu něco zamumlal do rukávu. _Ta lidská svoloč!_ Jako by ho mohla zastavit. Tady nebo kdekoliv jinde…

Jeho krok zůstal sebejistý, hůl mu v jeho ruce klapala o dlážděnou zem v pravidelných intervalech, jak se blížil k můstku. Přesto, když se za ním rozezvučela kola rychle jedoucích aut a nad hlavou uslyšel to povědomé vrčení, zaklel pod fousy. Pak se ale na jeho rtech spolu s přehodnocením celé situace objevil potměšilý úšklebek. Zatočí s nimi. Tady a teď. Tak!

Rychle mávnul rukou a ty dva, ještě než snad stihli sáhnout po jakékoliv lidské zbrani, smetl do moře. V davu na můstku to zašumělo a pak se celé to stádo zdivočelých krav začalo urychleně tlačit dopředu, nedůstojně po sobě šlapali a křičeli, jak se snažili dostat z jeho dosahu. A on se usmál a elegantně se otočil, aby čelil protivníkům, kteří se mu blížili do zad. Díval se skoro pobaveně, jak si ukazují, jak gesty vysílají signály – _ty jdi tam a ty zas tuhle, obklíčíme ho, nemá šanci uniknout_. Midgardští zahnívající červi. Napíchnul by je na háček a hodil do asgardských temných vod – schválně, co by připlulo jako první? Krakatice nebo žraloci?

Mířili na něj těmi svými směšnými zbraněmi, pistolkami, samopaly, dokonce zahlédl i luk, monitorovali jeho pohyb ze země i ze vzduchu, před ním oni, za ním… moře a ještě samozřejmě ta loď. Ale ta už teď byla bezpředmětná. Jeho plány se změnily, protože _změny někdy přicházejí rychle_, že ano, otče? Uchechtl se, tahle myšlenka skoro jako kdyby pocházela z Odinovy učebnice pro začínající vladaře.

Pomalu odložil hůl, aby jim poskytl pocit bezpečí a sám měl obě ruce volné. A pak je pomalu zvedal, zatímco očima přejížděl po těch lidech a přemítal, komu z nich zasadit ránu jako prvnímu, aby to navíc bylo i zábavné.

Oči mu spočinuly na té rusovlasé děvě. Hleděla na něj vyzývavě, s chladnou zuřivostí ve výrazu a on její pohled jen tak pro legraci chvíli oplácel, než jeho zrak upoutalo něco nad její hlavou a on se zamračil.

Přímo z města sem mířil _on_, s kovovým oblekem opět na svém místě. Teď už věděl, o koho jde, poznal zář těch světel i jeho let. Mohl ho cítit, vnímat pulzování energie a něčeho tak důvěrně známého… Tak tedy dobře. Pokud si myslí, že se s ním může měřit, vyzkouší proti sobě znovu své zbraně. Po překonání toho podivného bodnutí na hrudi se na to vlastně i těšil. Protože tohle už zažil mnohokrát. Naučil se tím žít.

Iron Man přistál, tak jako předtím, na jednom koleni, opírající se o ruku, a pak se rázně zvedl, stále čelem k němu. Přes jeho zlatou přilbu nebylo vidět nic a jeho hlas zněl jako nějaký vzdálený skřípot, vůbec ne tak hedvábně jako v jeho věži, když řekl: „Přestaň, prosím."

Přesto Loki hleděl do těch dvou svítících očnic připravený bojovat.

Vpředu pozvedlo několik agentů zbraně, ten s páskou přes oči ve vrtulníku divoce gestikuloval a snad i něco řval do vysílačky, ale železný muž zřejmě nic z toho nevnímal, vykročil k nim otočený zády, až k němu došel téměř na dosah a zastavil se před ním.

Loki na své tváři vykouzlil jeden ze svých zářivých úsměvů. Okouzlující. Nevinný. A smrtelně nebezpečný jako medúza ve vteřině připravená k žahnutí. „S čím?"

Iron Man odklopil svou helmu a vykoukla na něj Starkova tvář, ne… Tósova tvář, Starkova a Tósova tvář v jednom. Bylo to matoucí, všechno na něm bylo matoucí, jako věčně spletitý labyrint bez východu. A přesto ty oči… ty, které na něj ještě před pár hodinami hleděly s naprostým opovržením a špatně maskovanými obavami, byly najednou opět jiné. Vážné. Prosily. O co? On snad…

Chtěl něco říct, něco… Měl…

Jenže v tu chvíli vydal ten panák bez oka povel k útoku a všichni jeho poskoci začali pálit. Loki zvedl hlavu, ani se mu nestihly rozšířit zorničky, nebyl čas vymyslet strategii obrany a útoku, ale ani to nebylo třeba. Iron Man skryl svou tvář, ještě o krok se k němu přiblížil a pak se otočil a… zůstal stát před ním jako štít.

_Štít?_ Jak to… jak to bylo možné? Ne. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Historie se většinou neopakovala. Nikdy. Dostanete jen jednu šanci a pak už nikdy víc. A přesto… stál tam před ním, tentokrát bez meče a pozbývající jakýkoliv šermířský postoj, ale jeho póza byla jasná.

_Nedovolím…_

Loki polkl, srdce vynechalo úder, soustředěný jen na něj a na jeho záda obrněná v plátech lesklého kovu, šíji, široká ramena. Bylo by možné, aby… Bylo by? V hlavě prázdno, přeplněno, všechno najednou, a pak, za vteřinu na to pocit naprostého šoku, když uslyšel, jak něco cvaklo přímo za ním a tělem se mu rozlilo podivné a znepokojivým způsobem povědomé teplo.

Nestihl se ani obrátit, zpražit útočníka svým ledovým pohledem, než rukou v bezděčném gestu sklouzl přes Iron Manova záda a bez možnosti se něčeho zachytit pomalu klesl k zemi.

Jeho chyba… neměl mít s těmi smrtelníky slitování. Až se probere, bude muset vymyslet plán útěku. Jestli tedy přesněji řečeno bude mít, do čeho se probrat.

ooOoo

Když ho viděl stát před všemi Avengery s takovým tím sebejistým úsměvem na tváři, málem ve svých úmyslech zakolísal. Pak si ale připomněl, proč sem vůbec spěchal, a udělal to, co ve svém rozháraném nitru považoval za správné, ať už byl, kým byl. Pochyby si nepřipouštěl, to se jako Tony Stark naučil dobře, a odhodlání bránit Lokiho mu zřejmě zbylo z jeho minulého života. A když se to všechno spojilo v jedno, stál tam a hleděl do tváří svých přátel, či známých, či neznámých, do jejich nevěřícných obličejů a Furyho rozzuřeného oka, na které málem ukázal prostředníček. Ale nakonec si to odpustil. Už tak bude mít dost práce, pokud ho navíc ještě Loki neudeří svou magií či jinými věcmi do zad. Jenže ty zelené oči mu na okamžik prozradily tolik zmatené nevíry, že si byl téměř jistý, že se tomu tentokrát vyhne.

A pak mu Jarvis přetlumočil Furyho povel k útoku, jen o setinu vteřiny později, než ho sám vydal, a on měl co dělat, aby se situace nezvrhla ještě v něco horšího. Trvalo to půl minuty, možná čtyřicet vteřin, byl si vědom toho, že alespoň někteří neútočí naplno, jinak by měl brnění dávno prošpikované kulkami rozličného kalibru a už by ho dostali na lopatky.

Pokusil se stihnout ještě pár střel, odhodit několik slzných granátů, které si přibalil, aby se situace stala dostatečně nepřehlednou - kouř, dým, zmatek -, a pak se chtěl otočit, Lokiho popadnout a oba by vypadli z tohohle vachrlatého přístavu. Nepočítal s nikým v zádech a už vůbec ne s někým, kdo vyleze po železných schůdcích z posledních sil z moře, namíří navlhlou zbraň, stiskne spoušť a vystřelí.

_Zatracená technika ozbrojených složek!_

Lapl po dechu, když ucítil za svými zády pohyb. Rychle se otočil a našel Lokiho ležet na zemi, oči přivřené a s krvácející ránou na hrudi. Přesto zatnul zuby a uskutečnil svůj prvotní plán. Ani se nerozhlédl, popadl asgardského boha a vylétl s ním směrem na moře a pryč.

Dokud ještě obleku zbývalo dost energie a jemu v hlavě pár soudných myšlenek.

ooOoo

„… kulka v žebru…"

„… ztratil hodně krve…"

„… rána sama uzavírá, pane…"

„… funkce stabilní…"

Někde ležel. Viděl rozmazaně, jestli vůbec, ale dýchal, mohl se nadechnout téměř bez obtíží, jen kdyby ho nebolela hlava a neměl v ní usazenou vatu, která bránila všem myšlenkám se projevit. Zlaté regenerační schopnosti bohů! Ještě pár hodin v klidu a bude moci klidně dělat stojky na hlavě i přemety, kdyby se k něčemu takovému samozřejmě odhodlal.

Zatím si ale dovolil ten luxus jen ležet a poslouchat. Nebylo nutné, aby dal najevo, že vnímá. Pokud ovšem…

„Pane Starku, podle mých měření je pan Loki již při vědomí. Krevní ztráty se doplňují a otok na jeho hrudníku ustupuje. Dovoluji si upozornit, že k tomu došlo desetkrát rychleji, než u běžného člověka," pronesl ten stroj-všeználek odněkud ze stropu.

„Já taky nejsem člověk," utrousil Loki, aniž by se stihl zastavit. A pak si povzdechl a otevřel oči. Místnost byla tlumeně osvětlená, všude žíněnky a kolem stěn dokonce i pár strojů vzdáleně podobných takovým, které měli na Asgardu na cvičištích pro bojovníky z Valhaly.

Když se dosyta vynadíval, otočil se nalevo za mužem, o jehož přítomnosti dobře věděl; smysly se mu ostřily každou vteřinou. Stark na něj hleděl tak nějak vyčkávavě. Snad si nemyslel, že mu poděkuje, nebo ano? _Bláhovost zdejším světem vládne…_

„Kde to jsme? Doufám, že se nedomníváš, že mě tyhle čtyři stěny zadrží na dlouho?" vybídl ho chladně a tak přezíravě, jak jen ze své pozice dokázal. Bůh zůstane bohem, i když spočívá na zemi s hrudníkem ovinutým páskou.

Muž se ale zamračil a v té klečící poloze u jeho provizorního ležení si prohrábl vlasy. „Prosté dík by stačilo, ale to jsi po těch letech už asi zapomněl, že?" vybídl ho a zavrtěl hlavou, jako by se chtěl zbavit nevítaných myšlenek. Nebo si je jen chtěl srovnat v hlavě. Vypadal nerozhodně. Smutně.

Loki na něj dál jen bez výrazu hleděl, chvíle vyčkávání, než… „Já nemám děkování v povaze," utrousil jako vzpurné dítě.

Stark se znovu zamračil, na jeho jinak pěkné tváři se objevily hluboké vrásky, a pak se postavil a zadíval se do zdi. „Loki, kterého jsem znal, to v povaze měl. I když trvalo roky ho to naučit. Přemýšlím, jestli jsi zapomněl i na tohle."

Trhlo to s ním, bolelo to skoro víc než to současné pnutí na hrudi, ale muž otočený k němu bokem to neviděl. Nemohl. A to bylo dobře. K čemu to všechno vzpomínání? Vždyť… vždyť… Najednou si nemohl vybavit, proč mu to vlastně připadalo špatné.

Stark se k němu opět obrátil, samotnému mu jasnozřivě došlo, že se mu odpovědi nedostane, a rozmáchl se po místnosti, na rtech pojednou poměrně vychytralý škleb. Zřejmě se opět dostali na známý píseček. „Jsme ve Stark Tower v podzemí, na mém území. Fury bude tak zaslepený, že ho ani nenapadne u mě doma hledat. A mimo to - o tomhle patře nemá nikdo ani zdání. Nějak jsem se stavebním byrokracii zapomněl o některých věcech zmínit… Jarvis by mi mohl zjistit, jestli náhodou nejsme i suverénní stát."

Loki zamrkal a pojednou ten jeho nedostatek slov nepramenil jen ze vzdoru, ale i z toho, že prostě v tuhle vteřinu žádná nedokázal vydolovat z hlavy.

Přinesl ho sem, ošetřil ho, nebo se o to alespoň pod vedením toho počítače snažil, a ještě se ho stále snaží bránit, stejně jako předtím? Bylo to… matoucí. A zvláštním způsobem přece ne. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy něco takového cítil.

„Jaký bude tvůj další postup, Tó-Starku?" zeptal se tak nezaujatě, jak dokázal. Protože ty potlačované emoce se v něm bouřily. Nebyly zkamenělé ani zledovatělé, dokonce je nesežehl ani žár ohňové planety nebo zášť vládnoucí na Midgardu. Ne, všechny tam byly, jedna vedle druhé, jako korálky na hedvábné šňůrce, různě barevné a velké, neladící k sobě, přesto… Byly tam a chtěly konečně zazářit na světle. Chtěly to, co jim Loki tak dlouho upíral.

„Suverénní stát s jistotou nejsme, pane," ozval se znovu po krátké pauze hlas toho počítače, „tímto statusem vládnou podle vašich zamýšlených parametrů pouze ambasády a velvyslanectví cizích zemí, ale pokud byste se rozhodl stát například…"

„Děkuji, Jarvisi, ale to byl pokus o vtip," přerušil ho Stark, než si pro sebe zabručel: „Ale asi ne moc dobrý." Pak věnoval Lokimu zamyšlený pohled a pomalu k němu zamířil.

„Myslím," začal, hnědé oči přímo namířené do zelených, jako by ho propalovaly a nedovolily mu uhnout ani o píď, „že to bude záležet na tobě, Loki. Jaká jsou teď přání asgardského prince? Jaká jsou teď přání boha? Ba co víc…" zašeptal a nahnul se k němu opřený o ruku sotva na vzdálenost půle metru, „jaká jsou teď přání muže?"

Zelené oči zamrkaly, Loki polkl. Tohle… tohle bylo něco, co by udělal Tós. Tohle bylo něco, o čem by ho přinutil přemýšlet, i kdyby mu kvůli tomu musel ruce přikovat ke stěně a nechat ho tam strávit celou noc. A měl pravdu. Protože… co on vlastně chtěl? Otázka, o které nevěděl, zda na ni chce znát odpověď. Taková, jejíž zodpovězení by ho mohl stát celý život…

Nechal se pohltit hnědýma očima, rukou zavadil o jeho hřejivé prsty, než je sevřel ve svých, a poprvé za dlouhý čas nechal někoho, aby mu pomohl.

ooOoo

_Jak mohl? Jak jen mohl?_ Steve to nedokázal pochopit. Stark byl už nějakou tu dobu jeho přítel, chodili spolu do… no… spíš Stark ho tahal po hospodách a on ho blahosklonně nechával. Stejně se nemohl opít ani jinak podobně znemožnit, ale jeho společnost mu nebyla nemilá, vlastně přicházela člověku ztracenému sedmdesát let v čase poměrně vhod, a když si odmyslel ty jeho povýšenecké a občas dosti urážlivé řeči a četl mezi řádky, zjistil, že Tony není špatný člověk, vůbec ne. Nejedenou ho vysekal z průšvihu a on nejednou vysekal jeho. Tak to mezi nimi všemi prostě chodilo.

Tak jak mohl tak najednou změnit názor? Věděl něco víc, než jim řekl, než ho Fury rozezleně poslal domů? To jistě ano. On vždycky věděl něco víc a nechával si to pro sebe, aby to pak mohl v pravou chvíli a pro efekt okamžiku použít. Ale toto bylo něco… jiného. Něco příliš bláznivého i na tohohle excentrického milionáře v nablyštěném oděvu Iron Mana.

Odmítal uvěřit, že by je Stark zradil, ne, tak agresivní slovo snad nikdy nebude nucen použít, ale sedět tady, dívat se znovu na záznam celého boje a poslouchat ředitelovy jedovaté řeči mu nepomáhalo dobrat se k řešení, ať už mělo být jakékoliv.

Pohledem znovu sklouzl na videoprojekci nacházející se v okamžiku, kdy Tony tak neočekávaně změnil strany a postavil se před jejich cíl, Lokiho, útočníka původem z planety Asgardu, jako jeho ochránce. Ale jeho zrak tentokrát nepatřil Starkovi v Iron Manském brnění, ne, zaměřil se na toho samozvaného boha za ním. A pak se zamračil, protože to, co viděl, přece nedávalo už vůbec žádný smysl. To přece…

Zmáčkl tlačítko na ovládači a přetočil záznam o čtyři vteřiny zpět. A pak ho zastavil, přiblížil, nechal projet obrázek za obrázkem. A vrásky na čele se mu ještě prohloubily. Ať si o něm, kdo chtěl, říkal cokoliv, on nebyl jen mechanický voják do puntíku plnící rozkazy. On měl emoce. Znal je dobře. A ty, které se na pár vteřin zračily v mikrovýrazech Lokiho tváře, v těch jeho pronikavých očích, byly až příliš jasné.

Zastavil záznam a rozhlédl se na všechny strany. Komu se svěřit? Kdo by ho v tuhle chvíli poslouchal? A proč taky? Všichni se zaměřovali jen na to, kde Starka a Lokiho najít, aby se s nimi mohli vypořádat, zajmout je a vyslechnout. Prohledávali přístav, letiště, jakékoliv spoje, všechny Starkovy nemovitosti, zdroje, účty… A on se znovu podíval na přístrojovou desku a položil si obyčejnou otázku - kde by hledal on, kdyby někdo, kdo je mu blízký, potřeboval ošetřit, chtěl si s ním promluvit a poskytnout mu alespoň chvilkové přístřeší?

Před očima mu vytanul obraz jeho bytu - vší té pokojné atmosféry, obyčejného, možná trochu nesoudobého zařízení, ale jeho! Všechno to bylo jen jeho.

Zamyslel se. Stark možná nebyl jeho krevní skupina, ale v podobné situaci by možná uvažovali stejně. A teď zbývalo jediné - co s tím udělat? Protože rozum velel k okamžitému útoku a srdce tepalo o chvilku strpení…

ooOoo

V její říši byla hluboká noc, přesto byla vzhůru. Stála v tom ztichlém sále až nahoře za Hlidskjalfem, opírajíc se o něj jednou rukou, aby dohlédla přes mezihvězdný prostor jejich říší až na Midgard. Odin od toho pohledu raději odpoutával zrak a upíral jej jinam, Thor, ten by nejraději s kladivem v ruce vyrazil bratra hledat, ale ona věděla, že bude stačit chvíle a syn, který kdysi odešel, se znovu vrátí domů. Věřila tomu.

Sledovala Tóse, jeho kroky na Midgardu, a sledovala i Lokiho, když jí konečně dovolil, aby ho mohla uzřít. Nejednou zasáhla ve prospěch obou. Tu stačilo Tóse trochu popostrčit svou magií, aby se přestal bránit tomu, co mu bylo předurčeno, tu nabídla jeho počítači informace, které se zdály pravdivější než jiné… protože on si také zasloužil spočinout opět oběma nohama na své rodné půdě, tak jako její druhé dítě. Dítě, pro které už neplakala. Ne. Neplakala ani pro jednoho z nich. Ty tam byly děti, zmizeli chlapci, nadobro se z nich stali muži, silní, odhodlaní, s jasnými cíly a touhami. Odloučení je posílilo a shledání posílí ještě víc.

Dívala se, jak Tós Lokiho ošetřuje, s láskou sledovala celý jejich rozhovor, viděla, jaké emoce střídají Lokiho tvář, měl to v očích, viděla ho vyrůstat, co by to byla za matku, kdyby byla tak slepá a nic z toho nepoznala? Když všechen ten hněv, pocit ztráty, záchvěv strachu nakonec vystřídala zkraje ještě váhavá touha po novém životě, přijetí, poznání a uznání v očích druhého. Ano.

Vzpomněla si na první roky jeho života, kdy nadobro odsunula všechny pochybnosti stranou a přisahala si, že mu bude matkou, ač z ní nevzešel. Nebylo to jednoduché, ale se kterými dětmi je, i když jsou vlastní? A Loki byl… tichý i hovorný najednou, zasmušilý i veselostí hýřící, všechno v něm zůstávalo hluboko zakořeněné. Ale pak začaly protiklady smývat své hranice, otupovat své konce. Všechno pro něj mohlo být tak snadné nebýt povinností, které na něj nakládalo jeho postavení. A ztratit v tak zranitelném věku někoho, o kom si myslel, že ho nadobro opustil a prostě odešel jen tak…?

Frigga zavrtěla hlavou. Nemělo cenu teď vzpomínat na minulost, na bolestné desítky let, které už pomalu končily. Protože její chlapci se vrátí domů. Vrátí. A ona jim k tomu dopomůže. Stejně jako vždy.

ooOoo

Tony hleděl do zelených očí, které v jednu chvíli zazářily tak, jak si to pamatoval ze svého minulého života, a neodolal pousmání. Asi mu nedokázal odolat nikdy, už od chvíle, kdy se u něj objevil poprvé. Že by to měl pevně zakódováno ve svém už tak dost komplikovaném osudu?

Zvedl ruku, zlehka ji přiložil na hojící se hruď; vzduch z Lokiho plic, jako by se vypařil. Ale on se dál skláněl blíž k němu, níž, očima uzamčený v těch druhých. Tohle mezi nimi byl zvláštní žár, cítil ho kolem svého srdce, v těle, ulpíval na konečcích prstů, když pomalu přejížděl k hrdlu, dotýkal se odhalené kůže a nebyl zastaven, ne, bůh klamu a lstivosti na něj jen hleděl, zpomezi úst se mu dech dral mělce, zuby opřené o spodní ret, jako by nevěděl, kam s nimi, zatínaly se do tkáně s každou vteřinou naléhavěji.

Tohle si chtěl pamatovat. Protože tehdy, tehdy mu tu vzpomínku, sotva vyspělou a jen jemně ulpívající v jeho mysli, vzali. Vytrhli mu ji z duše a spolu s ní i kus jeho osobnosti. Ale teď už ne. Byl celý a zpět. Tós i Tony, kovář i Iron Man. Zbýval poslední krok – přesvědčit o tom Lokiho.

„Dovolíš mi…?" zašeptal vážně a sám se trochu zastyděl, když si uvědomil, že o souhlas žádá na Midgardu zřejmě poprvé. Tony Stark žádat nemusel, on všechno měl. Ale Tony/Tós se něčeho takového neštítil. Pravidla se změnila a s nimi i jejich cena. A on chtěl, aby tomu tak bylo.

Přesto se své odpovědi nedočkal. Lokiho krk se napjal, hlava odlepila od polštáře, Tonyho prsty sklouzly dozadu na jeho týl, jak se druhý muž lehce nadzvedl a s prudkým nádechem začal dorážet na jeho rty.

Sklonil se k němu, až se jeho černé hlasy opět šustivě snesly na polštář, a opětoval ten útok ze všech sil. Tehdy, před všemi těmi lety, si myslel, že nemůže, tehdy si myslel, že nemůže vůbec nic, ale teď… teď se všechno změnilo, teď mohl, věděl to, byl o tom přesvědčen, chtěl to… Doteky rtů, chladné i měkké, tající jako led, všechny ty nádechy a výdechy, lapání po dechu, oči otevřené, víčka divoce kmitající, srdce v trysk… Ano.

Cítil na svých zádech jeho ruce, ty jeho byly dávno uhnízděné pod Lokiho tělem, jak si ho přitahoval k sobě, majetnicky ale dost jemně na to, aby mu nechtě neublížil. Málem ho ztratil. Znovu. Málem. Ale už ne. Už ne, nikdy víc. Pokud je nerozdělí vlastní rozhodnutí nebo nepřekonatelná propast.

„Co chceš? Řekni, co chceš?" šeptal mu mezi doteky rtů, rukou, ale Loki nevypadal, že by se chtěl vyjádřit. Přesto odpovídal beze slov. Dostatečně důrazně. Jeho prsty ve vlasech, na ramenou, přejíždějící po pažích, svalech zad… jako by zjišťoval, zda je to skutečnost a ne jen zdání, jedna z jeho iluzí.

Tony sklonil hlavu k jeho krku, rty přímo u jeho ucha. „Řekni sakra něco, nebo tu samým čekáním umřu!"

A Loki se rozesmál. Zvonivě. Lehce. Převalil se s ním, vlasy rozházené kolem tváře, a ač lapal po dechu, nevypadalo to, že by ho bolest trápila, když na něj hleděl z výšky a v očích se mu třpytilo. „Jsi bůh, i když z nižší třídy, ty neumřeš," osvětlil mu s poklidem.

Tony pozvedl obočí, zorničky rozšířené. „Ani třeba… co já vím… očekáváním?" nevinně na něj při těch slovech zamrkal.

„Očekáváním?" zavrněl Loki a provokativně se k němu sehnul, obě ruce podél jeho hlavy. „Mohl bych to zkusit… co myslíš…?"

Hleděl na něj trochu zoufale, trochu nevěřícně, v mysli mu hučelo: _To nemyslíš vážně?!_ Ale navenek neříkal nic. Co by z něj vyšlo? _Zakňučení?_

Loki se pousmál a spokojen sám se sebou se slitoval. „Poněvadž mám ale právě teď blahosklonnou náladu, tak tě takové potupné smrti ušetřím…"

A než stačil Tony potěšeně zacukat obočím, usmát se či odpovědět, ty rty byly zpět. I ruce. A tíha jeho hubeného těla. Sevřel ho svými pažemi kolem pasu, byl jako proutek, prsty zatínal do svalů beder, výš i níž, tam, kde si vzpomněl a kde mu Lokiho kočičí vrnění dávalo svolení.

Tohle neplánoval, když ho sem přinesl. Vlastně neměl žádný plán. Jen představu, utkvělou představu, že jednou… až si o mnohém promluví, by se to třeba mohlo znovu stát. Protože oni budou muset mluvit, ještě je to čeká, jedno jestli zde nebo jinde. Ale teď ne. Ponořil se do toho pocitu a vychutnával si to. Ničím nerušený, nikým neuháněný, k čertu se všemi povinnostmi!

Lokiho ruce zabloudily pod jeho košili, zručně ji rozepnuly a shrnuly na stranu. A pak ty rty náhle zmizely a Tony uviděl na jeho odtažené tváři hluboké zamračení.

„Co ti to provedli?!" zeptal se rozhořčeně, tvář zcela strnulou a zelené oči upřené doprostřed jeho hrudi na ten svítící objekt.

Povzdechl si. Ano, bylo to trochu šílené, trochu nechutné a zároveň naprosto geniální. Něco, co on přetvořil na svou zbraň, z nutnosti se bránit vytvořil nástroj vhodný k útoku. Byla to jeho součást už… pár let, součást Iron Mana i jeho osobnosti. Jako by to bylo něco, co mu na hrudi tady na Zemi chybělo spolu s jeho vzpomínkami. Podobně mocné, podobně stavěné, jedno stvořené magií bohů, jiné vědeckým počínáním smrtelných lidí.

„Vlastně mě tím zachránili," pronesl tiše, tak klidně, jak dokázal. Zelené oči v sobě nesly nevěřícný lesk, a tak se to pokusil vysvětlit a rozvést. „Nebyl jsem na Zemi vždy tím, čím jsem teď – hrdina… Iron Man. Před lety jsem byl ředitel největší korporace vyrábějící v této zemi zbraně, a i když jsem jím stále, byl jsem tehdy… no… stalo se toho víc, ale souhrnem je, že mě tehdy zajali v cizí zemi a jedna z mých vlastních zbraní mě tehdy málem zabila. Kdybych neměl tohle, střepiny šrapnelu by se mi dostaly do srdce a…"

Loki přejel prsty kolem reaktoru jako zaujatý student archeologie u svého prvního objevu, chladilo to, hřálo, obojí, vše najednou, jako všechno s ním. Bylo to… intenzivní. „Cítím…" začal zvolna, „velkou energii…"

„Ano," potvrdil Tony s pokývnutím hlavy, „pohon celého obleku a mě. Obloukový reaktor, který…"

„… a magii," přerušil ho Loki prudkým výdechem. Překvapeně. Divil se, kde se tam vzala.

Zůstal na něj šokovaně civět. _On to…!_ „Nevěděl jsi, co to se mnou udělá?"

Loki naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, rukama stále zapřený na jeho hrudi, díval se zmateně.

„Ten medailon!" zopakoval, přitvrdil, chtěl mu to objasnit, chtěl, aby to pochopil. „Nevěděl jsi, co se mnou provede a přesto jsi mi ho vrátil?!" Hlasem mu proznívala výčitka. _Nevěděl jsi to? Mohlo mi to něco udělat… Zabít… Cokoliv!_

Loki klapl pusou, jako by chtěl něco říct. Ale nevyšlo z něj nic. Jen na Tonyho upíral svůj zrak, výraz plný otázek. Pak polkl a přinutil se k odpovědi. „Měl jsem ho v držení celou tu dobu, nikdy by… nikdy by ti neublížil. Patřil ti. Zcela právoplatně. Magie se nedá jen tak…"

„A co kdyby se s ním něco stalo?" vběhl mu znovu do řeči, důrazně. „Třeba poté, co jsi s ním zabil svého skutečného otce. Co pak?!" Měl vztek, na sebe, na něj, na všechny.

Loki se zcela odtáhl, posadil se stranou. Trochu chrčivě se nadechl, jak mu změna polohy ještě neudělala dobře, a zahleděl se na stěnu na druhém konci místnosti pokrytou samými žebřinami. „Takže to víš…" zamumlal.

„Ano," odpověděl, teď už klidně. Přidusil to všechno v sobě, jen ho pozoroval.

„A teď mě nenávidíš jako všichni," vyvodil si Loki jako ztracené dítě, a aniž by čekal na odpověď, souhlasně kývl. Chvilka slabosti, kterou se snažil přemoci sám v sobě. Ale ta pomíjela. Mizela s každou další vteřinou jako písek rozbitých přesýpacích hodin do propasti. Ještě chvíli a ztratil by ho. Ještě vteřinu a ztratí ho.

„Ne," odpověděl a Loki k němu prudce otočil hlavu.

„Ne?" vyzval ho nedůvěřivě, i když to v hlase potlačoval a ve výrazu neukázal.

Tony si povzdechl a vysvětlil: „Spolu s mými starými vzpomínky tam byly i ty tvoje. Nějak… netuším jak, se na sebe navázaly. Takže vím, proč jsi to udělal. Udělal jsem to stejné," dodal a dotkl se své hrudi v místě reaktoru. „Nedlouho poté, co se mi stalo tohle… vrátil jsem se na to místo a pomstil se."

Lokimu to chvíli trvalo, ale pak přikývl, výraz bez emocí, strnule, zahleděný do hlubin modrých světel reaktoru, jako by ho k sobě poutaly. Asi se to snažil pochopit, zjistit, co to všechno znamená.

„Ale ať sis myslel, že to se mnou provede cokoliv, pomohlo mi to," usmál se Tony, oči mu opět potěšeně zazářily. „Ať už na to Odinova magie zapůsobila jakkoliv, ty střepiny jsou teď pryč. Už to nade mnou nevisí jako…"

Chtěl ještě pokračovat, mluvit dál, ale nedostal k tomu příležitost, protože Loki pobouřeně vykřikl: „Odinova?!" A najednou byl jeho výraz protkaný hněvem, nesmiřitelností. „Ne! Nikdy! Už nikdy se tě…!"

„Přestaň," utnul ho silnějším hlasem, než chtěl. Rozléhal se tím podzemím ozvěnou, odrážel od nabílených stěn.

Reakcí mu byl výraz, který viděl naposledy, když byl Loki ještě mladý, přesvědčený jen o vlastní jedinečnosti, tehdy v jeho kovárně. Křičelo to na něj jasněji a hlasitěji než všechna slova světa: _Jak ses opovážil! To já jsem tvůj pán!_

Přesto zůstala nepronesená, i když ho jazyk jistě svrběl po reakci. A to mohlo být dobrým znamením. Mohlo, ale nemuselo.

Zvedl se a přiblížil se k němu. Zvolna. Trochu jako ke zvířeti zahnanému do kouta, trochu jako lovec ke své kořisti. Nevyplašit. Nezmást. Vlastně se neznali. Musí si tím projít znovu. A možná to teď bude ještě náročnější než tehdy.

„Mrzí mě, co se stalo…" začal, „ale nelituji. Ničeho z toho," dodal a přemýšlel, jaká další slova zvolit. Protože Loki neříkal nic, netvářil se nijak. Kdyby to šlo, byl by přesvědčen, že se z něj stala socha. Až na to mělké dýchání.

Posunul se ještě trochu, už mu byl na dosah. Rukou se dotkl obvazů, které nebyly skryté jeho košilí. Jedinou známkou vnímání mu bylo zachvění řas, jinak nic. To nevadilo. Mají čas. Doufal v to.

„Jak se cítíš?" vyzval ho, aby alespoň něco, co ho tížilo, vyřešili.

Ale Loki neodpověděl, zornice se mu pohnuly směrem dolů a ty jeho štíhlé ruce se v mžiku zastavily před Tonyho hrudí. Skoro mu vynechalo srdce. Tak rychle se to stalo. Už se viděl ležet na zemi s vytrženým reaktorem, bezmocný a krvácející, s Jarvisem volajícím pohotovost, která by jistě nedojela dost svižně. Protože to by starý Loki jistě bez zaváhání udělal. Ještě před… pár hodinami, možná. Doufal, že to teď už nebude ten případ.

Loki se ho však nedotkl. Jen doširoka rozepjal prsty, do kůže se mu vsákla jeho magie. Byla známá. Pronikavá. Horká i chladná. Vlnila se v něm. Pak asgardský princ znovu zalapal po dechu a stáhl se.

„Je to Všeotcova magie," potvrdil jeho slova, „a do ní je vmícháno něco z té mojí. Protože ti medailon patřil, nemohl ti ublížit. Naopak. Posílil tě. Zničil všechno škodlivé, co tě ohrožovalo. A jelikož tvoje tělo odmítlo tuto věc vydat, vytvořila kolem ní magie ochranný obal, který ti dovolí s ní bez obav žít, pokud si to budeš žádat."

Přikývl. Ano, něco takového tušil. „Takže…" pronesl skoro rozverně, jeho nálada se změnila, jak se snažil trochu překlopit misky vah na druhou stranu, „moje baterky fungují dál a jsou teď ještě obohacené o božskou šťávu." Usmál se, už v tom konečně začínal vidět humor. V tom všem.

Lokimu se nakrčilo čelo, ale oči ho zradily svým leskem. Trochu ho to pobavilo. _Konečně._

Jak by se asi tvářil Fury a co teprv Kápo, kdyby se to o něm doslechli? Bruce by ho možná poplácal po rameni a řekl: „_Vždycky jsme věděli, co v tobě je_." Ostatní by zřejmě… No, pokud ho budou dál chtít do týmu, budou se s tím muset smířit.

Domem se rozezněl tichý alarm.

Tony rychle vystřízlivěl a Loki s ním. Někdo vešel do věže násilím. A tím násilím myslel minimálně bombu nebo protitankovou střelu, protože nic menšího by Stark Tower nezdolalo, to si sám ověřil už dávno, když spolu s Jarvisem vybudovali kompletní a dosti účinný zabezpečovací systém založený na několika algoritmech, pár pastech a v neposlední řadě i systému kladek.

Zvedl se právě ve chvíli, kdy se ozval Jarvisův uměle vytvořený hlas: „Pane, nerad vás tuším, ale ředitel Fury a pět agentů včetně Kapitána Rogerse právě velice destruktivním způsobem vešli do vstupní haly."

Přikývl, bylo to pochopitelné. Nemohl doufat ve víc než pár hodin. Bude muset vymyslet plán. „Propočítej únikovou cestu, zapoj všechny obleky, bude-li to třeba. Hlavně, ať jsme rychle pryč a pokud možno nepozorovaně," vychrlil s pohledem upřeným na Lokiho, zatímco dumal nad tím, čeho všechno už je asgardský princ neschopen či schopen.

A pak musel zprudka zamrkat, když ho do očí udeřilo oslepující světlo. Něco takového už zažil. Ale bylo to dávno, tak dávno… Hučení v uších, tah, brnění na kůži, jako by mu po těle tančily tisíce pavoučích nožiček.

_Bifrost._

No, tak to byl tedy rozhodně únik z dosahu Furyho dlouhých prstů k nezaplacení. Jen nějak dřív, než si maloval…

ooOoo

Jen co přistáli na pevném povrchu, Loki se okamžitě, třebaže lehce vrávoravě, napřímil. Snažil se o důstojnost, přesto ho tělo ještě zrazovalo. Nacházeli se v prostoru brány. Stark/Tós po jeho boku zmateně těkal kolem, ale jeho zelené oči neomylně zamířily doprostřed místnosti ke kruhovému podstavci a meči, který Bifrost otevíral. A tam za ním stál…

_Cože?_

Měl tam stát Heimdall, při všech bozích, ale byl to někdo jiný! Někdo, kdo…

„Pomátla ses, mat-… ženo?!" rozkřikl se. „Co jsi to učinila?!" _Co? Proč? Jak jsi jen mohla?_

Jen se pousmála, zářivá jako ranní slunce, ve kterém stála, vždy taková, pohledem přecházejíc od jednoho k druhému. Nesnesl, když tak činila, nemohl dovolit, aby ho znovu…

„Vítejte doma," pronesla měkkým hlasem a v jejích očích, v celém jejím výrazu to viděl. Nemohl nevidět. Chtěla ho tu, chtěla… Být mladší, být… jiný, rozběhl by se k ní a sevřel ji v náruči. Chyběla mu. Tak moc. Ale on nemohl. Ne…

Nakratinko zavřel oči, svolával svůj klid, který jako by ho opustil. Pak je otevřel a úkosem zachytil, že Tony, teď už opět spíše Tós, stojí stále těsně vedle něj, připravený na cokoliv. Přikývl a poté se znovu, tišeji zeptal: „Co jsi to učinila?"

Vykročila k němu a on strnul. Byla tak krásná, zlaté kadeře kolem té tváře, která nestárla a ani nikdy nezestárne. Vzala jeho ruce do svých. Do rukou, které ho vískaly, zatímco k němu v dětství šeptem promlouvala. Miloval je… byly tak… jemné, něžné, cítil jejich láskyplnost v tom prostém doteku. Jen na něj hleděla. Beze slov. Jak mohla jen…? Propadal se do toho pohledu. Nenáviděl se za to, bojoval proti tomu, stačilo by se odvrátit, otočit zády, získat všechen svůj nedozírný hněv zpět, stačilo by…

Ale k čemu?

_K ČEMU?!_

Sevřel ty ruce ve svých dlaních a ve tváři se mu objevila zranitelnost, když naposledy zašeptal: „Co jsi to učinila, matko?"

A tehdy se opravdu ocitl v její náruči. Vlastně oni oba, cítil, jak se natáhla a přivinula i Tóse. Chtěl se smát, chtěl plakat, chtěl běsnit, nevěděl, co chtěl, všechno to a ještě mnohem víc. Chtěl toho tolik…

„Vítejte doma, děti," řekla tiše, jen k jejich uším, než ho políbila do vlasů a on s tím přestal bojovat.

Protože… protože to tak bylo správné. Alespoň pro tuto pomíjivou chvíli.

ooOoo

Jen co se dostal ze svého sídla, z domu, kde přebýval se svou rodinou, zvedl Mjolnir vysoko do vzduchu a spolu s ním se vznesl. Nezáleželo na tom, že bylo ještě příliš brzy ráno. Od chvíle, kdy obdržel ten vzkaz, už nezáleželo na ničem. Protože Loki se vrátil. Byl zpět! Thor nepochyboval, že ho Asgard znovu přijme. Důležitější však bylo, jestli on dokáže přijmout Asgard, jestli se ten stín na jeho srdci již zvedl, nebo jestli ho stále překrývá svými pevnými úponky a rozdírá mu maso do krve.

Letěl přímo do paláce. Přítomnost všech vycítil ve velkém sále. Spěchal, věděl, že se chystá bouře. Od té poslední sice už uplynula pořádná řádka let, ale do teď si vzpomínal na mocné poryvy větrů, které se v Asgardu rozprostřely a trhaly střechy i stěny obydlí, když Loki odešel.

Jen co se objevil v sále, slyšel ty hlasy a praskající magie bratra i otce všude kolem mu dávala znát, že se nemýlil.

„Podívej se na mě!" křičel Loki na Všeotce. „Podívej se na mě a řekni mi do očí, co sis od toho všeho sliboval! Co sis myslel, že se stane?!"

Scéna, jako by byla opakováním té předešlé, přesto… matka již nevypadala tak zkroušeně, jen ustaraně, hněv valící se z jeho bratra jako přílivová vlna měl jiný nádech a po jeho boku stál ten tajemný muž, na kterého si Thor matně vzpomínal, kterého sice nevídal v paláci, přesto… jako by jeho přítomnost teď byla kotvou.

Rozešel se k nim. Neodolal. Nedokázal by to, ani kdyby ho zadržovalo deset spřažených volů za sebou. „Bratře!" zvolal šťastně. „Vrátil ses!"

Zelené oči k němu zamířily a s nimi i všechny ostatní. Ale ty nevnímal, jen ty žhnoucí plamenem ve tváři bratra, kterého neviděl celé věky. Přikročil k němu a pak už ho znovu svíral, kladivo zůstalo zapomenuto někde na cestě od balkonu, kterým se dovnitř dostal.

„Přestaň," slyšel ho prskat do své hrudi. „Přestaň, nejsem nějaká tvoje znovunalezená hračka!"

Trochu se odtáhl a usmál se na něj, odhalil své zuby v širokém úsměvu. „Ne, jsi můj bratr," řekl bodře a tím, jak se zdálo, umlčel jeho protesty i další zmítání.

Pak odstoupil trochu stranou, ale stále ho držel za rameno a spolu s ním se hrdě otočil na otce, který jejich výměnu sledoval mlčky. Vzhlížel k němu a vybízel ho, aby Lokimu poskytl svou odpověď. Protože na ní teď záleželo, že ano? Ač nevlastní, vždy zůstane bratrem a synem své matky, ale jestli bude ve svých očích i synem všeotcovým, to záviselo na Odinovi.

Asgardský král se nadechl, hlavu zdviženou, žezlo ve své pravé ruce, důstojný, přesto byl jeho hlas tichý, když odpovídal. „Já nevím, Loki. Vskutku nevím," začal. „Můžeš vinit rodiče za jejich chyby, ale dokážeš po pravdě říct, že by ses podobného jednání nedopustil sám, kdybys stál na mém místě? Kolik tajemství bys neprozradil svému synovi? Kolik břemen bys nepoložil na jeho ramena v domnění, že je to tak správné?"

Matka k němu přistoupila a položila mu ruku na volnou paži. A Odin jí věnoval jeden ze svých velmi zřídkavých, drobných úsměvů, než stočil svůj pohled zpět na druhorozeného asgardského prince.

Protože na něm v tu chvíli ležel všechen soud. Jen na něm.

ooOoo

Když na to Tós později vzpomínal přecházeje po svém asgardském domě v podhradí, měl pocit, že to byl třebas všechno jen sen. Po boji bohů, po všem tom nedorozumění následoval sice opatrný, ale přesto mír. A on získal zpět svou moc, své postavení i život, dokonce dvojí život, protože ať zde byl, kým byl, své pozemské existence se vzdávat nehodlal. Ani by to nešlo. Mohl být Tós, kovář bohů, ale byl také Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man s určitým posláním, ať si o tom, kdo chtěl, myslel cokoliv. Vyrovná se s tím. Jako se vším. Třebaže to bude možná nějaký čas trvat. Ale ten už teď nehraje takovou roli, že? A se zatykačem a vším ostatním na Zemi si nějak poradí. Možná by mohl vymyslet i to, jak sem zavést Jarvise a zabalit si k tomu návdavkem také pár hraček? Ano, to by mohl. Anebo bude korzovat tam a zpět, dokud ho to neomrzí.

Přešel k výhni, která se sama začala probouzet k životu, na kůži ucítil teplo a na konečcích prstů to známé toužebné brnění.

Mohl by…?

Zvedl své staré kladivo a na tváři se mu objevil uličnický úšklebek. Jistěže by mohl a proč by také ne?

ooOoo

Ptačí podobu už nepoužil roky. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč tomu tak bylo. Na Midgardu se prostě přenesl, kam potřeboval, pro jeho potřeby to bylo praktičtější a rychlejší. Možná si odvykl na Jotunheimu, nebo pak ve světě ledu či ohně, tam by tímto vzezřením jen upoutával zbytečnou a nevítanou pozornost. Teď ale pod křídly proudy vzduchu, které ho nesly na svých vlnách, vítal. Jako opeřence s dutými kostmi ho netížilo to, co v jeho skutečné podobě. Tady měl rozhled, řeklo by se, že cítil téměř vítr ve vlasech. Skutečnou volnost.

Snesl se níž, v nozdrách ucítil kouř, pach páleného dřeva. Věděl, odkud v této době pochází. Ale ještě počká, ještě chvíli…

Očekávání. To bylo ono. Očekávání bylo tím smyslem, očekávání toho, co všechno se ještě nachází před ním. Bez ohledu na to, co všechno mu Odin vzal, o co všechno sám přišel, stále tu bylo něco, co ho bude provázet na jeho další cestě.

Máchl křídlem, provedl otočku, rychle překlenul zbylou vzdálenost a v otevřeném okně se neslyšně přeměnil. Usazen na parapetu jen tak sledoval práci kováře. Ne. Ne _jen_ kováře.

Putoval po něm očima. Klouzal po křivkách vydaných na odiv. Díval se otevřeně. Bez dřívějšího ostychu. Na tváři potměšilost.

Chvíli mu to bylo dopřáno a pak se domem ozvalo: „Co tu děláš princi? Nemáš snad být někde jinde?"

A Lokiho úsměv se šibalsky rozšířil, zatímco sám ladně seskočil na udusanou zem.

„Nemám," zavrněl, než si toho zvláštního muže přitáhl k sobě a hluboce ho políbil. Oba se spletitým osudem, oba s dvojím srdcem. Těšil se, co jim život přinese, a věděl, že to bude stát za to.

Očekávání věcí příštích. Bez ohledu na všechnu minulost. Pro tohle všechno se vyplatilo žit…

**KONEC povídky Tři světy**

_I říká se, že z rozmíšek bohů, mrazivých obrů a bytostí lidských vznikl obrovitý mořský had. Je-li tomu tak či nikoliv, to nikdo ze smrtelných neví. Ovšem mocný __Jörmungandr neohroženě křižoval vodní hlubiny Asgardu, zdržuje se zejména tam pod Bifrostem. Oči měl jako dva smaragdy, jeho šupiny se leskly zlatem a na zádech mu spočívala křivolaká kresba, vskutku podobná té, jež před mnoha a mnoha pozemskými lety vznikla z umíněnosti a ještě nepoznané náklonnosti v božské kovárně._

_Ten had se pak i přes svou hrůzostrašnou pověst dožil tisíců let, stejně jako osminohý kůň a další bájní tvorové, i všichni bozi a v jejich srdcích dokonce i… někteří lidé._


End file.
